Unforeseen Path
by motown lady
Summary: Lee and Amanda are drawn together when two separate losses bring them closer together. Set near the end of Season 2. As I'm writing this story, I realize that we don't know how people may react in certain situations so parts of this will be off-canon and AU. I apologize to anyone who feels that some of this is out of character for Lee and Amanda as we knew them.
1. Chapter 1

Unforseen Path

Chapter 1

Amanda was visiting Emily Farnsworth in the summer of 1984. Dotty was on a cruise with her sister and bridge club friends and Phillip and Jamie were with their dad in Disney World. Lee was in Europe on a mission and it was unclear when he would return.

Before she left town, she let Billy know where she'd be and said, "I hope Lee's okay. I know I shouldn't worry, but I do anyway. Bad habit of mine. "

Billy said to her. "It just means you care. There's nothing wrong with that. Have a good time with Emily. And I 'll be speaking to Lee soon and let him know. He won't mind, even though he hates to have anyone fuss over his well-being. Take care, dear. "

Amanda landed in San Francisco in the late afternoon around 5 PM. Emily greeted her and they went to her car. Amanda was surprised and said, "You drive, Emily?"

Emily smiled. "Of course, dear. Not often, but when I'm not working, I like to come here for a short respite. Especially where we're going."

The drive was lovely as she and Amanda chatted about various things getting to know one another better.

Soon they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car and a woman in her 50's came out to greet them. She said, "Good to see you, Mrs. Farnsworth. I trust you had a pleasant drive? "

Emily smiled and nodded saying, "Yes, Bridget thank you. " Gesturing to Amanda, she said, "This is my friend from Washington, Amanda King. Amanda, this is Bridget who helps me care for the place."

Amanda nodded to Bridget as they got her bags from the car trunk and they went into the house.

Amanda said, "Emily, it's just beautiful out here. You never mentioned this place!"

Emily said as Amanda was going to put her things away,"No, dear. Let Bridget do that. Let's go out and have tea on the patio, hmm? How are your mother and boys? "

Bridget had everything set with refreshments on the patio table and served them saying," Oh, Mrs. Farnsworth, Dr. Mills called and said you had an appointment today. Did you forget? "

Emily shook her head and tried to keep things light. "Oh, I thought I cancelled that. Did you explain that I was out? "

Bridget said, "Yes, ma'am, but he'd like you to make another appointment soon, and-."

Emily sighed, "Bridget, I will. Please stop fussing, dear. I left a note in the kitchen about dinner. Did you get what we needed? "

Bridget nodded, "Yes, ma'am. I'll go prepare it right now..."

When Bridget left, Amanda looked concernedly at her new friend. "Emily? Is everything all right? I mean, if you aren't well, then maybe we should visit another time-."

Emily said with a slight harshness to her tone, "I'm fine, dear! Now, let's not waste time worrying about nothing. I'm all right. You were telling me about your family? "

Meanwhile back in D.C., Billy was getting ready to leave for a meeting when his phone rang. He sighed and muttered, "One of these days, I'm gonna yank this thing out of the wall! Then what would they do?!"

He answered, "Melrose..."

It was Colonel Clayton's base sergeant. "Sir, I'm looking for Lee Stetson. I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning the Colonel. Is he available or can you tell me where to reach him? "

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 2

Amanda took in the scenery as she and Emily were enjoying their tea on the patio. "Emily, when did you get this place? It's really lovely."

Emily sipped her tea and swallowed saying, "Thank you, dear. My late husband and I got it shortly after we married. We thought it would be a nice vacation spot for us, especially with the demands of being an agent."

Amanda said, "He must have worried about you when you had to go to so many places and been gone so long at certain times? "

Emily sighed. "No, actually he traveled with me a lot of the time. I insisted on it. It was only when things got a bit hairy then I sent him back to San Francisco."

Amanda said, "You must miss him terribly though. "

Emily nodded. "Yes. He was the center of my world..."

Bridget came out just then saying, "Ma'am, Dr. Mills is on the phone wishing to speak to you. Says it's important."

Emily sighed and got up saying, "Enjoy your tea, Amanda. I'm going to put a stop to this right now! "

As she went in Amanda watched her and thought," That doctor doesn't know who he's messing with!" There was no formidable person more than Emily Farnsworth. She could frighten a person easily with a steel glance. Much like her partner, Lee Stetson. Although he doesn't admit she is his partner yet, but he's going to have to realize sooner or later that she's not just a typist for him!

Somehow, looking around the area of this part of the Napa Valley she thought even he may enjoy this place. Shaking her head, she pushed it away! Lee, relaxing here?! No, Bora Bora was more his speed. And then walking around the back yard near the vast garden, she wondered why Lee even entered her mind now. She was on vacation after all.

A few minutes later, Emily came back out. Amanda said to her, "Is everything all right now? "

Emily shrugged saying lightly, "Oh, I did in fact make the appointment but I'd forgotten completely, so I set up one in two weeks. Everything's fine dear. Now, let's think about tomorrow and what you'd like to see while you're here..."

Amanda wasn't sure Emily was telling her everything about that phone call. Especially when Bridget said it was important, but she decided to let it be for now.

Meanwhile, Lee's flight was boarding at the London airport when a stewardess said, "There's an urgent message for you from a Mr. Melrose in D.C. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, sir."

She directed him to the desk phone near the boarding area. Thanking her, he went to the desk and dialed the Agency. When Billy answered Lee said, "What's up, Billy? I was just about to take off."

Billy swallowed hard. Calls like this weren't easy, but there was no time to wait for him to return. "Lee, it's about your uncle..."

Later that night as Lee was landing at Dulles, Amanda was thumbing thru the sightseeing brochure that Emily gave her and marked certain areas that she thought about seeing, but she was beginning to worry about her friend. She barely touched her dinner and then she retired to her room early claiming of maybe catching a cold and that she didn't want Amanda getting it, but still insisting she'd be fine by morning.

Early the next morning, Amanda was awakened by a knock at the door. She said, "Come in, Emily. "

But it was Bridget looking sorrowful. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. King. It's Mrs. Farnsworth. I'm afraid she passed away in her sleep!"

Amanda was stunned! "Wh-are you sure?! We'll call a doctor and-."

Bridget's eyes filled with tears and she said, "I've-I've called an ambulance. They should be here soon. I've also called Mr. Henderson who is Mrs. Farnsworth's attorney. He'll be here as well-"

Amanda firmly sat her down! "Bridget! You tell me this minute what was wrong with Emily?! Why she insisted she was fine when she wasn't!"

Bridget gulped and wiped her tears saying, "She didn't want any pity. She didn't want anyone to worry, especially her close friends like you and Mr. Stetson were. I'm so sorry, Mrs. King."

Amanda felt as if someone was playing a very cruel joke! "I should've insisted she tell me what was going on, or at least insisted that she go to the doctor immediately! Damn it! "

Then they heard the doorbell and Bridget said, "I'll let them in now. Would you like a moment with her? "

Amanda chuckled and shook her head." No, Bridget! I'd like the rest of my life with my friend, but thanks for asking! "

She stormed off to Emily's room and as she came in she went to the woman's bedside and gently taking Emily's cold hand in hers she wept openly about her friend and cried,"Why didn't you call me before this? Why didn't you tell us?!"

The ambulance team came in just then and the emergency technician said, "When did she pass, ma'am? "

With a cold hard stare Amanda said angrily, "I don't know! I was asleep at the time! Why don't you ask her?! Oh, I'm sorry! She's dead! She can't answer you! My mistake!"

The tech then looked as Bridget came in and gently took Amanda from the room as tears fell freely from Amanda's eyes and they went downstairs to the kitchen where Bridget sat Amanda down saying, "I'll make some tea. Is there anyone I should call? "

Amanda wiped her eyes and shrugged, "Her MI5 people, I guess. But I'll call the other people that need to know..."

She got on the phone and dialed the Agency and asked for Billy. Francine answered and said, "Billy Melrose's office. Can I help you? "

Amanda said, " It's Amanda. I need to speak to either him or Lee if they're there please, Francine."

Francine sighed. "Dear, we're rather busy here at the moment. I'm sure whatever it is can wait until tomorrow-."

Amanda said crisply, " Listen you witch! I'm not in the mood for your high horse routine! All right. If you insist, here's my message! Tell them that Emily Farnsworth is dead! She died in her sleep last night and I will be here in San Francisco to help with funeral arrangements if there are any! "

Francine gasped at Amanda's statement! She swallowed hard saying, "Oh, God. I'm sorry, Amanda. But there's something you should know about that happened here as well. You see-."

Amanda's voice dripped with sarcasm as she said to Francine, "Oh, whatever it is can wait until I get back! Goodbye, Francine and thanks for your help as always! "

Amanda slammed the phone down as she sighed. Bridget looked alarmingly at Amanda! "Is everything all right? "

Amanda said, "No, but I'll have to call Lee later I guess."

Just then, the ambulance team came downstairs and went out the door and Amanda and Bridget followed shutting the door as the phone rang.

Billy was on the phone waiting for Amanda to pick up and he snarled at Francine, "If you would stop all your hostilities, I would've been able to talk to her! Now they have to delay the Colonel's burial because Lee wants to find out how Amanda is! You've outdone yourself this time, Desmond! Now get back to work!"

Francine numbly nodded and left the office. Billy looked at his watch and shook his head. The Colonel had precise burial procedures that he wanted followed to the letter by his nephew and it would now have to be delayed but as Lee said jokingly to ease the tension of the news,"He can't yell out his commands anyway so it won't make a difference when we bury the old man!"

He then called the airline and got a flight to San Francisco that was leaving in an hour from that time. He left for Dulles straight from the Agency and made the flight in time worrying how Amanda was dealing with Emily's death. He noticed how close the two had become since he and Amanda rescued their friend from being kidnapped during a case.

He thought for a moment about when she first met the Colonel also. He never told her this but the Colonel told him after the dinner they all shared that Amanda King was definitely a keeper and not to blow it with her!

Lee chuckled and shook his head. If the old man really knew what the relationship was with Amanda, he'd have known that they just worked together and that there was nothing more to it!

He was glad that he approved of her even though she was basically his buffer for that dinner. Looking at his watch, he sighed hoping that he'd get there soon to help Amanda with Emily's arrangements. He would contact the director of MI5 to let them know when he got there and to find out how to proceed...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 3

Lee's cab dropped him off at Emily's place and he walked slowly to the front door with his bags and he sighed. Emily. Damn! She was the one who took him under her wing until he was ready to fly solo in the business, helping him hone his skills as an intelligence operative and catching him as he'd invariably fell along the way in certain areas.

He owed all his continued successes to her and then some. And he never really got a chance to really thank her for all she'd been to him! She taught him everything he knew today about Agency life.

But the one he was about to see now taught him the human side of life. He was still rough in a lot of ways in dealing with people, but Amanda continued to show him in little ways how "normal" people dealt with life. And he knew he had a lot to learn still as he continued to be impatient and brush aside her help at times. In fact, he wondered why Billy insisted they would make a good team still.

At any rate, he knew the next days to come would be a real test for their relationship. His head was still spinning from the news about the Colonel! He thought the old man would be around forever commanding him and others to do his obstinate bidding!

Shaking his head and putting his shock aside for now, he rang the bell. Bridget opened it a few moments later and let him in saying, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Stetson! Mrs. Farnsworth didn't let anyone know how really ill she was! "

Accepting her hug for a moment and letting go he said, "Where is Mrs. King? "

Bridget gestured to the stairs and said, "She's upstairs trying to find an outfit for the funeral. I offered my assistance, but she..."

Lee nodded at Bridget in understanding. "I'll just go up. Thank you. She and Amanda were becoming very close. I'm sure she's still in shock. We'll be down shortly. "

Bridget said, "Mr. Stetson, Mrs. Farnsworth's attorney is on his way. I guess to go over her will and such. He specifically asked that you and Mrs. King be present for this. "

Lee nodded. "Thanks. I'll tell Amanda. Let us know when he gets here, all right?"

Bridget walked away saying, "I'll get lunch started..."

Lee headed up and when he got to the top of the stairs he called out, "Amanda?"

Amanda answered, "I'm in here..."

Lee walked to the third bedroom and found Amanda hurrying about in her usual franetic pace and saw several boxes opened on the floor and a jewelry box open on the bed.

He reached out and pulled her gently to him and said softly, "Hey... are you all right? "

She nodded saying, "Yeah, but I'm trying to find that stupid outfit she wore at the paint store on that one case. You remember the one? "

Lee nodded as Amanda continued by saying, "Anyway, I thought it would be a hoot at her service if I put her in that, but I can't find the damn thing! Where is it, Lee?! Where is it?!"

Lee went to the bed and took the jewelry box and placed it on the dresser and brought Amanda to the bed and sat her down with him steeling himself for the avalanche of tears that was sure to come! He said to her swallowing,"I know this is a huge shock, but we'll be okay. Just tell me what I can to here to help you."

Amanda got up immediately and went to the closet saying, "I just told you! I need that damn outfit for her funeral! I know she won't care! It'll be so funny!"

Lee pulled her to him in an instant and gently shook her shoulders and said, "Talk to me! I want to help you through this! Just let it out for God's sake, whatever it is! You can tell me!"

Amanda pushed him away and went to the closet once more and gulped shaking her head saying, "You d-don't like tears, so I'm not going to do that to you! Now, help me f- find th-that o-outfit pl-pleeease! "

A moment later, the dam had burst! Amanda was in a heap on the floor yelling and crying saying, "Damn her! Wh-Why couldn't she tell me that she was sick! I hate her for that, Lee! I...hate her! She's g-gone and I n-never got to s-say g-goodbye!"

Lee pulled her up and brought her to the bed and rocked Amanda as she let out her pain and grief and anger of the situation! He said gently, "It's all right... shh. It's all right. It's okay...let it out...shh..."

As he held her Amanda said through her tears," I'm-I'm so sorry. You hate any display like this. I'm surprised you're not running away!"

Lee said swallowing hard, "Well, I'm not running because we have a job to do here number one and number two is that I loved her also and I'm here because I didn't want you to be here to handle this alone."

Amanda pulled back in his arms for a moment and said softly, "Oh, Lee. That's really very sweet of you, but other than this silly display of tears I would've been okay."

Searching his eyes she saw something and said, "There's something else though. Something with you. What is it? "

Lee sighed and shook his head. How does this woman do it? Before he says anything? He said slowly, "Uh, okay. I got some news myself yesterday. The Colonel had a heart attack while on duty. He-he didn't make it."

Amanda went into his arms and said sorrowfully, "God, Lee! I'm so sorry! I should be helping you! What can I do?"

He was about to answer when Bridget appeared. "Excuse me. Mr. Henderson is here and would like to see you both when you're ready. "

Lee and Amanda got up and both nodded and as Amanda went to wash her face Lee said, "We'll be down shortly. Thank you."

She left and Lee said, "Emily's attorney? Why would he want to see us? "

Amanda came from the bathroom saying, "I dunno. Something about her will. Probably leaving us her sketches."

Looking at the room she said, "What a mess I made! I put my own boys to shame here! "

Lee taking her hand as they left the room said, "Don't worry. We'll clean it up later..."

Amanda shook her head as they went down the stairs and said, "Hmm... that's also what they tell me..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 4

Lee and Amanda met with Emily's attorney Sam Henderson to go over the will in Emily's study. He said, "Since Mrs. Farnsworth had no other family to speak of, she decided to bequeath both of you this house and the belongings there-in..."

Lee and Amanda were stunned! Amanda said,"I already have a house and mortgage payments every month! I couldn't possibly afford the upkeep of this home, lovely as it is! Lee? What do you think? "

Lee shook his head and said, "I think it's quite generous of Emily to have thought of us, but I have to agree with Amanda on this one. I have an apartment in Georgetown already and I'm nowhere in the market to own my own home! I'm a bachelor and-."

Sam said putting up a hand! "Please wait, both of you! Now, I think you misunderstood what she meant. She has paid off the mortgage in full, but she thought maybe you could use it as a vacation home as she has been doing. She has one stipulation however. She asked that you keep Bridget on as caretaker and Mr. Williams as gardener. If you need time to think about it-."

Lee said, "I'm sorry. We will need a minute. Amanda?"

Amanda followed him to the patio and said, "Lee, I loved Emily but I can't afford to fly here for vacation every time the mood strikes me! It's expensive to fly. Well, not for you of course, but-."

Lee nodded, "I know, I know. But I may have a solution that Emily would've approved of. You go back to Sam. I have a phone call to make..."

Amanda joined Sam back in the study saying, "Lee will be back in a moment. I have to say, Mr. Henderson that I'm surprised that Emily wanted to leave me something of this size! Lee's right. It was I think too generous on Emily's part to do this. I don't go back as far with her as Lee did-."

Sam said, "Mrs. King, she felt as close to you as if you were a daughter or a niece. I promise you she was of sound mind and body when she changed her will recently to include you as well..."

Amanda nodded as Lee rejoined them. He said, "Sam, I understand that you're aware of what Emily's occupation was? "

Sam said, "Yes, but I can't disclose-."

Lee said, "It's all right. Amanda and I are in the same business-she helps out part time for the Agency back home. Now, is there any clause in there that would prevent us from transferring ownership to the Agency to be used as their home, per say? "

Amanda understood and said, "Lee, that's a wonderful idea! A safe house, you mean? "

Lee nodded at her. "Exactly! What about that, Sam? I spoke to our supervisor who was agreeable to that solution."

Sam said, "Well, I'd have to look this over carefully and get back to you. When do you go back to D.C.?"

Lee sighed. "We have to return tonight because believe it or not my uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force has also passed away and I have to oversee his funeral at Arlington National Cemetery day after tomorrow. "

Sam swallowed and said, "I see. I'm terribly sorry for your loss. "

Lee nodded and said, " I also thought about Emily's funeral." Looking at Amanda he said, "We'll hold an Agency service for her tomorrow. Billy's calling the MI5 people who want to attend as well as our own group."

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "Sounds like you've got things under control. Excuse me. I'm going up to pack..."

Nodding to Sam she left and Sam said to Lee, "Will she be all right? "

Lee sighed and nodded saying, "Yeah. It's just a lot of stuff to get hit with at once, you know? "

The two men got up and shook hands and Lee said, "Is there anything I need to sign before you go? "

Sam said, "No. I'll fax the paperwork to you and you and Mrs. King can sign then along with your supervisor's signature and that should be that. "

Lee showed Sam out and went to the stairs to go up and Bridget said, "I have sandwiches. I thought Mr. Henderson would be staying? "

Lee shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but Mrs. King and I have to return to D.C. tonight. You and Mr. Williams will be staying on here to take care of the place. I'll contact you when the will is finalized. "

Bridget nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Stetson. Have a safe flight home, both of you."

Lee nodded and said, "Thank you. We'll be down to eat before we go. "

Lee went back up and found Amanda in Emily's room trying to straighten up and said softly, "Hey. You packed already?"

Amanda shrugged. "I never really got to unpack seeing as h-how she l-left just after I arrived."

Lee nodded as he came toward her and took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm so sorry you didn't have more time with her. She was one of the best..."

Amanda sighed. "Yeah, I know. I still can't believe we lost both of them. Did you talk to the Colonel since that dinner?"

Lee said, " Not really. I mean we just kept missing each other trying to set up another dinner night."

He chuckled suddenly and shook his head and Amanda said, "What is it? "

Lee sighed. "I never told you this, but he assumed we were boyfriend/girlfriend since that night and I never got to set him straight on that. He um, a-approved of you. He said, "That girl is a keeper, Skip! Don't blow it! "

Amanda said, "Gee, I rated above the ones you usually date! Imagine that!"

Lee pointed a finger at her and said, "All right. That's enough. Let's go eat and we can head to the airport. "

Amanda said. "I thought you told Sam-."

Lee sighed, "Yeah, but we got done sooner than I thought with him so I got us an earlier flight, okay? I have a lot to take care of with the Colonel's funeral."

Amanda said, "Lee, can I help with it at all?"

Lee said, "Just having you close by helps. Thanks. I'll be all right, though."

Later as they flew out of San Francisco and onto D.C. towards home, Amanda wondered just how well he was coping with it all. She would definitely be there for him just in case...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 5

There was a full crowd of agents from MI5 to the Washington D.C. Agency who gathered to pay respects to Emily Farnsworth the following day as each team mourned the fine woman agent she was. But for some, she was a true friend and it was rare in this business of theirs to actually find and keep one close as they were basically trained to keep emotions at bay or else risk losing their objectivity where their job was concerned.

As the service ended an hour later, Billy and Francine went with Lee and Amanda to Monk's to honor their friend. Getting a table, they sat and ordered their drinks and Amanda looked at Lee at one point trying to figure out how he was doing.

Lee saw her watching him and said, "What? "

Amanda shrugged, "Oh, nothing. I was just concerned that's all. Are you all right? "

Lee sighed and got up."Yes, I'm fine! Would you quit bugging me?" He headed to the mens room and Billy patted Amanda's hand. "Don't worry, Amanda. He's got a full plate just dealing with today. Tomorrow will be the real challenge. "

Amanda nodded. "Of course, sir." Looking at Francine, she said, "What do you think? "

Francine sighed and looked at her. "I think I'm wondering why you're still with the Agency. It truly baffles the mind why you're still hanging around-."

Amanda clipped, "I'm wondering the same thing about you Francine! Considering you didn't know Emily as well as Lee and I did. Why are you here right now? I can see why Mr. Melrose is here, but there has to be someplace you'd rather be? "

Glaring at her, she got up and seethed, "Duly noted! Billy, I'll see you and Lee tomorrow!" She left in a huff and Billy shook his head.

Amanda said contritely, "Sir, I apologize! It's just that sometimes she... well, she pushes my buttons!"

Billy nodded. "It's all right dear. She takes getting used to. Don't worry, she'll be better tomorrow."

Lee came back to the table and said, "What happened to Francine? "

Amanda shrugged and said, "She and I had words. I'm sorry. This isn't the time or place and I guess I forgot that."

Lee half-smiled at her. "You went one on one with her and you're still here? Amazing!"

Billy finished his drink and got up saying, "I think that's my cue to leave. "

Amanda shook her head, "Sir, I-."

Billy said putting up a hand,"It's all right, Amanda. I have to get home anyway." He looked at Lee and touched his shoulder. "Son, if you need anything for tomorrow, let me know. "

Lee sighed,"No. Everything's set. The base sergeant Frank Tompkins said everyone should be present at 0:900 hours. Heh. Can't get out of the formal mode, I guess."

Billy nodded and said goodnight and left. Amanda then looked at her watch and said, "Maybe we should leave as well-."

Lee said angrily, "Why? It's not like I have to go set up the chairs or order the food or set up the music or anything! It's Arlington! It's Taps and a 21-gun salute or whatever the hell the old man wanted! I've got all the time in the world, Amanda! So let's toast Emily and Colonel Clayton properly, hmm? "

He ordered another round for them and Amanda could tell tonight was just the beginning of Lee's grieving process. She promised herself she'd be there for him and she wouldn't go back on it now. Whether or not he knew it, he needed her. She only hoped he'd be all right in the end. For both their sakes...

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 6

Amanda finished half her drink at the second round that Lee had ordered but he was belting them back and going for a third when she said gently, "L-Lee, I think I should probably get you home now. It's going to be a long day tomorrow and you'll need your rest-."

Lee waved an unsteady hand at her and began slurring his words." D-Don't be sucha pooper party! W-Why don'tcha live a little?! Your mommy and kiddies aren't h-here! G-Grow the hell up for cr-cryin' out l-loud!"

Amanda was beginning to see this was not going to be an easy task. "Lee, c'mon. It's late and I'll get you some coffee when we get home. Let's go. Where are your keys? "

Lee laughed and Amanda blanched at his alcoholic scent! He said holding her close," Y-You can't d-drive MY car! Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I'M driving! ME! That's who!"

Lee got up then unsteadily from the chair, knocking it over! Swallowing the last of his drink, he slammed it down and chuckled saying, "Okay, baby! Let's burn rubber!"

Amanda took his arm as Lee weaved out of the bar and they went to the curb. Lee said looking at Amanda bleary-eyed, "W-Well, where is it? I wanna drive!"

Amanda held him as steady as she could saying, "The bartender saw how much you had and I think he called a cab for us. It's gonna be all right, Lee. We'll be home soon."

Lee sighed heavily and growled, "I can drink as much as I want, lady! Who the hell are YOU to tell me I can't, huh? "

Amanda sighed. He was becoming belligerent and that only meant he would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow! She was frightened for him as he never got to process the shock of losing his uncle and guardian. Come to think of it he probably never really got to grieve for his parents. She shook her head thinking about all the loss he's had to endure in his life!

The cab pulled up and Amanda got him in and got in herself and gave the cab driver the address in Georgetown.

When they got to Lee's place she helped him out and the doorman Norman greeted them while Amanda paid the cab driver. The driver left and Amanda said to Norman, "Would you mind helping me? He's had a bit too much to drink and I need to get him upstairs."

Norman nodded and said to Lee, "C'mon, Mr. Lee! We're gonna get you upstairs now!"

Lee chuckled as he leaned against Norman while the three walked to the elevator. Lee said, "Wh-When did y-you come to the party, Norman? Hey, 'Manda, it's Norman! Say hi to my b-buddy!"

Amanda said, "Norman is coming up with us and I know him already, Lee."

Lee leaned against the wall of the elevator and bringing Amanda close to him he kissed the top of her head."M'wah! N-Norman, th-this is my b-buddy at w-work! Th-This here is 'Manda King! Say hi, Norman!"

Norman shook his head. He'd never seen the man this bad before. He wondered what got him in this condition! "H-Hi, Mrs. King. Don't worry. We'll have him ship shape in no time!"

They got to Lee's door and Norman used his key to open the door and they helped Lee in as he swerved! He yelled, "You know my unckie then? Mr. Dudley Doo-Right! Ship Shape! Tote that barge, lift that bail! Yep! It's adios to him tomorrow!" Seeing his bar, he went over saying, "Let's have a toast to Unckie Man!"

Norman grabbed him and said to Amanda, "Where do you want him? "

Amanda said, "In his bedroom. He needs to get changed-."

Lee tried to get back to his bar area and slurred,"C'mon, 'Manda! I wanna dr-drinkie to my unkie!"

Amanda nodded and said, "Okay, Lee. But first Norman has to get you changed while I make your drink in the kitchen, all right? Go on with Norman now..."

Norman helped him back to the room while Lee was warbling out, " Goodbye, Ruby Tuesday! Who can hang a name on yoooouuu?!"

Amanda waited until Norman closed the bedroom door and then she set about making a strong pot of coffee and while it was brewing, she dialed Billy's home number. She only was to call in extreme emergency and she felt now was a real emergency!

When he answered, she said, "Sir, It's Amanda. Lee's had a bit too much to drink and I'm making him some coffee but I think it'll be too much for him to be at the service for his uncle tomorrow especially if he's hung over. What should I do? "

Billy swore and said, "Damn! I know he's hurting because of the losses, but his uncle requested this service his way and I can't let Lee embarrass himself and everyone else there because of his own foolishness! All right. I'll be over soon and I'll stay with him tonight so you can go home and rest. Are you alone there with him? "

Amanda shook her head. "No, sir. His doorman Norman helped me bring him upstairs and is getting him changed now, hopefully. Sir, I can stay if you'd like. I don't mind. I trust Lee. He won't hurt me-."

Billy shook his head. "No, dear. I can't let you be anywhere near him when he gets sick as he's likely to do tonight. Tomorrow morning will be worse than poking a bear with a stick! No, I need you to go home. Tell Norman that I'll be there soon and that I'll stay there tonight with Lee to sober him up if I can. Thank you for making the coffee. Black, hot and strong is what that boy needs right now as well as a hangover remedy with raw egg and tabasco sauce."

Amanda shuddered! "R-Raw egg and t-tabasco? Ugh!"

Billy smiled into the phone. "It smells lousy, but it works, trust me. See you tomorrow, dear. "

Amanda nodded. "All right. Thank you, sir. " Hanging up, she saw Norman coming from the bedroom and said, "How is he? "

Norman winced slightly saying, "He's out cold but he threw up before that... on the rug."

Amanda said, "Ohh no! We gotta clean that up-."

Norman stopped her and said, "I'll do that, Mrs. King. Can anyone be here soon? I gotta get back downstairs."

Amanda nodded. "Yes. Our boss from IFF is coming to stay over soon. He told me to go ahead and go home. I really hate to leave him like this though. "

Norman said, "Can I ask what happened? "

Amanda sighed and gulped. "We lost a dear friend this week and also he got word that his uncle, Colonel Robert Clayton of the U.S. Air Force has also died. It-It's a lot for him to deal with right now..."

Norman said shaking his head. "Well, I'll stay until your boss gets here and I'm sorry for his loss and yours too, ma'am."

Amanda got her purse and said, "Could you tell Mr. Melrose to let Lee know that I hope he's better soon and that if he needs me to call me, please? Thank you..."

Amanda called for a cab and went downstairs to wait in the lobby. Shaking her head sadly she thought, "Lee, please be all right..."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 7

The sun was just rising as Lee opened one eye slowly. Turning slowly in bed he groaned! Why was it so bright in here?! "Oh God, somebody turn off the light already! Ugh!"

Then he became aware that someone was watching him and he began to focus both eyes around the room and saw Billy standing at the side of his bed. ""B-Billy? Wh-What the hell are you doing here? How did I get here? Wh-What happened last night? "

Billy sighed and said quietly. "Let's get you up now. Slowly. C'mon..."

As Lee began to sit up he shook his head gingerly and groaned, "No, no. I think I'll just stay put for now."

Billy said as his voice got louder, "No! You will get your butt up now, soldier! Get up and get in the shower!"

Lee said sighing as getting up was the last thing he wanted! "Lay off, Billy! Just leave me the hell alone! "

Billy pulled the young agent to a sitting position and said gravely, "Son, do you even remember what day this is? "

Lee thought for a moment and then swallowed hard and nodding said, "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I do..."

Billy touched his shoulder and said,"Ahh! There's a light at the end of this hell tunnel that you put yourself in! Great! Now, get your butt in gear and go take a shower while I see what you have in the kitchen for breakfast! I got your suit out from the closet there. Let's get moving!"

Lee managed to stand carefully as he got up from the bed and shook his head. "Ah, Billy. I don't really want to eat anything-."

Billy sighed and said, "Lee, I'm not asking you anything. I'm telling you! You need to pull yourself together here! I know what you've been through son but my God man if your uncle could see you now he'd be rolling in his grave! Just what the hell were you thinking last night getting plastered that way?! Your uncle is counting on you today at that service and I for one am going to make damn sure you're functional! Now move it!"

Lee nodded slowly and made his way carefully to the bathroom and started the shower groaning as it sounded like a waterfall next to him!

Meanwhile, Billy was preparing Lee's "remedy" and fixing eggs and coffee. He shook his head hoping Lee was at least stabilized for the service. He remembered when he last saw Lee in this bad shape. When his partner died. He thought he'd never see the lad like this again in his life.

The phone rang and Billy picked up, "Hello? "

It was Amanda. "Good morning, sir. I just called to see how Lee was doing and if I could help at all? "

Billy smiled. He thanked God every day she entered Lee Stetson's life and that he insisted that she be his partner at the Agency. It was a stroke of genius on his part even though Lee didn't agree at times, but it helped to humanize him more in this world.

He said, "Good morning, dear. Lee is in the shower as we speak and I don't mind telling you it was a struggle at first to get him up but at least he's mobile. How you can help is just by being there with him today. He'll obviously need to talk but he'll deny it at first. We'll see you at Arlington."

Amanda nodded and said, "Yes, sir. Thank you. I will. Goodbye. " Hanging up, she sighed in relief! She was grateful Billy was there because she realized she probably wouldn't have gotten through to Lee at all anyway in that state he was in. She went in the shower to get herself ready for the day.

Lee came out into the living room in his suit and saw what Billy had at the dining room table and said, "B-Billy, I really don't want anything but coffee and aspirin. Thanks for going to all the trouble though-."

Then he saw the glass that was filled and said slowly gesturing to it, "Wh-What's that? "

Billy smiled. "That my boy is your wake up juice. You can and will drink every last drop because I need you sobered up enough for the service. Sit down..."

Lee sat slowly and said, "Geez Billy, you aren't being a parent here are you? "

Billy said shaking his head and chuckling, " Comes from dealing with the two kids at home. Who knew I'd have to be raising kids at work too? Eat your eggs. You need a lot of protein today."

The service at Arlington National Cemetery went off without a hitch and everything went like clockwork the way the Colonel requested. Near the end of the ceremony, the flag was presented to Lee to honor Colonel Clayton and he nodded at the service man and got up to go to the podium.

Swallowing hard he glanced at the colonel's coffin and then looked out at the sea of faces and then focused on Amanda's face. She gave him a nod of encouragement and half-smiling at her for a moment began his speech.

"Distinguished guests, family and friends. We're here to honor Colonel Robert Clayton. A well respected and revered man who took on anything and everything in his long career with a vengeance. "No." simply wasn't in the man's vocabulary. Especially when I entered his life. When my parents died and I was cared for by various relatives who basically didn't know what to do with me this stranger my uncle, took me in and raised me. How either of us survived is beyond me!"

At that comment, there was chuckling and Lee continued." Anyway, I'm here to tell you that I was proud of him and never got to tell him so. He had every reason to kick me to the curb if he ever chose to but looking back, I have to honestly say that I'm glad he didn't."

Facing the coffin he swallowed hard and said, "Colonel, thank you for raising me after my parents died. You deserved all the respect and accolades you earned throughout your illustrious career and I was honored to have been your nephew."

Lee turned and went back to his seat and then the procession of people rose as the music started and everyone filed out slowly.

Amanda took Lee's arm as they left and as they walked together with Billy and Francine, she said to him, "Are you all right? "

Lee said nodding, "Y-Yeah. Thanks to my drill sergeant over there. Th-Thanks, Billy."

Billy smiled. "Glad to have you back in one piece, Scarecrow. Quite a speech up there. "

Francine said, "You did a great job, Lee. "

Lee smiled. "Thanks, guys. Uh, Billy. I hope you don't mind but I'm really not up to work today. Do you mind if I take off? "

Billy said, "Not at all. Amanda, why don't you take off as well and keep him company today, hmm? He needs some rest. Oh, and Scarecrow? "

Lee said, "Yeah? "

Billy said, "Don't go to Ned's or Monk's, okay? I think you've had enough of that for a while. I need you back in one piece for work."

Lee nodded." Right. And thanks for helping me this morning. It would've been an insane morning if you hadn't."

Billy shook his head. "Not a problem. Go get some rest now. "

Billy and Francine left and Amanda and Lee went to her car and they got in and Lee said, "So...last night. How bad was I? "

Amanda sighed. "I was frightened a little. I hadn't seen you that way before so I called Mr. Melrose. Luckily, he was able to come. I hope you're not upset because I got him over there. I-I was worried about you and-."

Lee patted her hand. "It's-It's okay, Amanda. I appreciate the help. Wait. Was Norman there? I coulda sworn-."

Amanda nodded as she started the car and they buckled up. "Yes. I had him get you in your pajamas so you'd be comfortable. " Blushing she said, "I-I was going to, but I-."

Lee chuckled at her obvious embarrassment! "It's fine, Amanda. Let's go home, huh? "

Amanda said, "I gotta check your fridge and see what edible food you have. I may have to go to the market."

Lee groaned and said, "Do me a favor though, huh? No more eggs, please? The sight of them is not going to help my stomach today..."

Amanda shook her head remembering what Billy's "remedy" entailed and said, "I promise. Just soup maybe? And BLT's with a touch of mayo? Could you handle that? "

Lee smiled slightly. "Yeah. Sounds good. So does a nap. God, I sound old today!"

Amanda patted his arm as she drove toward his apartment complex. "It's okay, Lee. You've been through more than most people have lately. But promise me you won't drink like that again? "

They pulled in and she parked and they got out and Lee took her hand as they went in the building and he said, "I promise. Believe me, I don't want to feel like this ever again..."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 8

Lee and Amanda were cleaning up their lunch when the phone rang. Lee answered. "Hello? "

It was the base calling."Frank Tompkins, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but I needed to speak to you on an urgent matter? "

Lee looked at Amanda and shrugged saying, "What's wrong, Frank? The service was great. You all did a fine job. The Colonel would've approved wholeheartedly. "

Frank said, "Yes sir, thank you sir. But I called to see when you'd like to clear out the Colonel's office and quarters. I understand your loss and we can all appreciate your situation, but we have a new Colonel starting next week and we need to get the place ready. It was the General's orders. I'm sorry sir if the timing is bad."

Lee swallowed hard and leaned against the kitchen counter. "Uh, n-no, it's fine. I've got to make a few calls and then I can be by in say, an hour? That all right with you? "

Frank nodded. "Yes sir. That's fine. When you get here, just have me paged, all right? And thank you for your time."

They hung up and Amanda said, "What's the matter? "

Lee sighed. "Ah, they are sending someone to take the Colonel's place next week." Leaving the kitchen he said, "I've gotta get ready to go. Excuse me..."

Amanda followed him to the bedroom where Lee was putting on his windbreaker and was hunting down his keys when Amanda stopped him. "Lee? Do you want me to go with you? I don't mind. I know it will be hard for you as it is. "

Lee swallowed again and shook his head slowly. "Nah. I'll be okay. It shouldn't take too long..."

He found his keys in the bathroom and left his room and suddenly stopped at the couch and sat down.

Amanda knelt down in front of him. "What is it? Tell me."

Lee gulped and sighed saying, "I-I have to get his stuff, Amanda. No one ever touched his office or quarters before. Not even me! Why do I feel like God will suddenly strike me down if I go near the area? "

Amanda patted his knee. "It'll be okay. I have a feeling that God's told him that it's something that needs to be done for life to go on here."

They both got up and Lee said, "Sorry I got all weird for a second there. Maybe I do need your help after all. Let's go, huh? "

They got into his car and as Lee was pulling out Amanda said, "You said something earlier about making calls? Who to? "

Lee said, "Right. Thanks for reminding me. A storage place. I can't fit everything of his at my place, right? "

While Lee was on the phone, Amanda thought about when her father had died and how difficult it had been for her and her mother to go through the bills and the clothes he had and sorting things out at the bank. She didn't envy Lee at this stage at all.

Hanging up a few moments later Lee said," Okay. When we're through at the base, we'll check out the storage place and I have to ask Frank about his bank stuff. I don't know how to go about that since he was Air Force."

When they got to the gate, the guard on duty let him in to drive to the Colonel's quarters and let Frank Tompkins know that Lee had arrived.

Lee and Amanda were given visitor's passes and met Frank at the office. Frank unlocked the door and Lee walked in slowly letting in and out a deep breath.

Frank said, "I'll leave you both now. If you need me for anything, I'll be at my desk out front. "

Lee and Amanda nodded and Amanda said, "Thank you, Frank. "

Frank closed the door and Lee sat in the Colonel's chair and said, "I remember the first time I sat in the old man's chair. It was just after I arrived with him and he told me to stay put and not touch anything? Well, I was 7 at the time and I thought it would be cool to try and spin in the chair. He had something to talk over with the commander and said he'd be back. "

Amanda shook her head. "Oh, boy. So what happened? "

Lee shook his head and said, "Well, I spun a little too quick and knocked his papers off the desk and chipped his eagle figurine when it hit the corner of the lamp here..."

Amanda saw the figurine with the chipped wing and said, "Ooh! What did he do to you? "

Lee shrugged, "Called me Skip from that day on! Meaning common sense had "skipped" a generation here and there in my family. Also made me do K.P. duty for two straight weeks while also going to school and enduring his room inspections every day! "

Clearing his throat at the memories it brought back he said, "Okay. Let's get this done and get out of here as quick as we can, huh? "

Almost two hours later, Lee and Amanda finished packing up both areas and were getting ready to leave when Lee said, "I've gotta tell Frank we're done. I'll meet you at the car."

Amanda nodded and looked around the Colonel's former quarters and sighed looking around the place when she noticed something sticking out from behind the couch. She went and bent down and pulled out a old picture.

It was of the Colonel and it looked like Lee and a dark haired woman next to him and she was holding a baby. Then she realized that the baby was Lee! She shook her head wondering if Lee had even seen this before and how they could've missed it!

Lee came in just then and said, "Hey! I thought you were going to the car. What's wrong? "

Amanda said giving him the picture,"I saw this behind the couch. I wonder how it got there ? I thought we got everything here. "

Lee looked at it and sighed deeply. "Wow... he-he told me he didn't have any pictures of Mom and Dad together or of me. The S.O.B. had a heart after all. Whad'ya know? " Turning the picture over the date on the back said 1950.

Lee put the picture in his pocket and said, "Let's go, huh? Oh, Frank said the Colonel's lawyer wanted to meet with me tomorrow to sign papers and stuff. Pretty cut and dried since I'm the only heir."

As they drove out of the base and towards the storage place that was near Lee's apartment in Georgetown, Amanda wondered if Lee would ever be ready to talk about his feelings concerning his uncle. She would just have to wait and see...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 9

The next morning Lee was going to meet with the Colonel's lawyer about the will and called Amanda at her house saying, "It shouldn't take too long. I thought maybe we could have lunch unless you're busy?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. I just have to go to the store since my family will be home in a few days. I need to restock. Which reminds me. I didn't get a chance to do that with your place. Do you have enough there? "

Lee groaned and shook his head. "Amanda! Stop worrying about me, okay? I'm a big boy. If I need something, I'll go get it. It's fine, trust me."

Amanda sighed and shook her head writing things down on her grocery list that she knew he'd be out of but wouldn't look for until the last minute. Why were men so disorganized?

Maybe in time he'd get better at it, but she wouldn't press the issue now. He'd been through enough lately. It was just a little thing anyway.

Her doorbell rang and she said, "Oh, I've gotta get the door. So, I'll see you in a little while, huh?"

Lee smiled, "Sure. Meet me back here in a couple of hours. "

They hung up and Amanda got the front door. It was the mailman who said, "Package for you, Mrs. King. Sign here please? "

She signed and took the package thanking the man and went back in the house. Going to the kitchen, she got the scissors and opened the box and was floored! It was Emily's sketchbooks!

She looked at the legal envelope that was with it. It came from Sam Henderson's office. She opened the envelope and read the note. It said, "Dear Mrs. King, Emily wanted you to have these as well as the house. I've sent the appropriate documents to Mr. Stetson for the ownership transfer of the house which you both will need to sign at your earliest convenience so I may file the paperwork. " Sincerely, Samuel Henderson

Amanda sank to the couch and opened the first book which contained the sketches she did when they were in Germany. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw a small envelope in the box and it was addressed to her.

The note inside said, "My dearest Amanda, If you've gotten my sketchwork then you know I'm gone. I will always cherish the memories of our times together but fear not my girl for I shall always be with you and behind my two favorite comrades as they move forth to their next great case. " All my love, Emily

Amanda looked through the first book and then put it away as she went to blow her nose and wipe her eyes. Shaking her head, she packed up the box with the envelopes and put the box in the back of her car. She knew Lee would want to see the sketches as well. Maybe he could keep them at his place as it was Agency related.

She went back inside to get her purse and keys and list. Locking the door as she left she got inside her car and began weeping! "Oh, Emily!"

She let herself cry it all out then got out again to go clean her face. She didn't need people in the market asking her if she was all right. Collecting herself, she went to her car and buckled up and pulled out of the driveway shaking her head. "This is not going to be an easy day", she thought as she left her neighborhood to head to the grocery store.

She got back to Lee's a bit earlier than what was agreed on but she knew he wouldn't mind. As she knocked at his door she told herself to put on a brave front for him. He wasn't comfortable with teary displays and crying over a few sketchbooks didn't seem appropriate here.

Not hearing anything, she knocked again and then the door flew open and Lee growled, "Whad'ya want?! Oh... sorry, Amanda. C'mon in."

He saw the bags in her arms and grabbed them saying as he went to the kitchen, "I love how you listen to me! I told you not to bother, didn't I?! "

She followed him in and closed the door saying, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for stocking up for you! Geez, what is your problem? What happened at the lawyer's office? "

Lee muttered a few expletives and growled, "Take a gander at the will on the table there! You-you just won't believe it! "

Amanda patted Lee's arm trying to soothe him. "It's all right, Lee. I'm sure it's not that bad-."

Lee growled going to the fridge to get a beer and popped it open, "Go ahead, honey! It'll hand you a laugh actually! "

Amanda looked at the paper saying, "Well, you said it was pretty cut and dried as you are the only-."

As Amanda continued to peruse the will she swallowed hard and said,"Um, he has to be kidding here, right? Well, maybe there's a clause here-"

Lee swallowed some of the beer and wiped his mouth with his hand saying, "Oh right. A housewife is gonna find a loophole! Go ahead and look, because the will is null and void unless I follow it to the letter! "

Amanda with a hurt look on her face said to him, " I'm gonna ignore that first remark you made because I know how much pain you've been in lately. Now please go sit down while I look at this. Remember, I was married to a lawyer so I have seen a few of these things and besides that I saw a little of my father's will."

Lee swallowed and said, "Okay. I'm sorry. It just seems like he's trying to run my life from the grave! "

Amanda looked at him and Lee put up both hands and went to the couch saying, "I'm going, I'm going, sheesh!"

As Amanda looked at the document it looked like the Colonel knew what he was doing but the part about a trust for Lee's future children? She read further hoping the puzzle would be solved soon...

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 10

Amanda was perusing the Colonel's will and said near the end of reading it, "Lee, did the lawyer give you a note from the Colonel? "

Lee shrugged, "No. Why? "

Amanda said as she finished and put the paper down on the coffee table, "Because it said that the note would explain why the Colonel put the trust factor in the will. Are you sure you didn't get anything else from the lawyer? "

Lee sighed, "I would've remembered getting an envelope I think."

Amanda thought for a moment to herself saying, "If he's anything like my boys..." She then said aloud, "Check your jacket pockets. Maybe you forgot and stuck the note in one of them? "

Lee shook his head knowing where she was going with this. "Amanda, I'm not one of your children! I don't do stuff like that-."

Amanda put up a hand! "Please! I didn't say you were, but just check anyway. Then, if you don't find it, then we'll call the lawyer, okay? "

Lee sighed and got up and said, "I'll go check..." Going to his room he said, "Man...!"

Amanda smiled in spite of herself. He was just like a boy in a lot of ways. Pouting when he didn't get his way at certain times. It was cute, Wait. "Where did that come from? " she thought as she saw him emerge from his bedroom. Amanda shook herself thinking, "Get it together, Amanda. He's a grown man."

Lee saw the look on her face and said with a sidelong glance, "Hey? You all right? "

Amanda shrugged trying to appeared normal. "Sure. Did you find it? "

Lee shook his head. "No. I told you I don't-. " His hand went to his back jeans pocket and he felt something lumpy there! Pulling it out, it was the letter!

Clearing his throat and feeling somewhat embarrassed he said, "I-I guess I have been sort of distracted lately. Sorry."

Amanda's insides did a cheer! She thought, "I knew it! My boys conveniently "forget" to give me notes from their teachers or their report cards all the time!" Although this was a different case. Lee really had been through the wringer and his head was somewhere else. She said, "It's okay, Lee. Um, I'll go make some coffee while you look at the letter..."

Amanda went into the kitchen and made the coffee and got out the cups and saucers and put them on a tray.

As the coffee finished brewing, she put the decanter on the tray as well and headed out to the dining room table to put the tray down and looked over at Lee who was just putting the letter down on the table. She saw the tears in his eyes and said gently, "You all right? "

Lee suddenly got up and turned from her clearing his throat and sniffing as he looked out the living room window. "Y-Yeah, sure. Never better. "

Amanda swallowed hard and said, "Um, I gotta go get something from the car. I'll be right back. "

She left and Lee thought as he watched her go,"More groceries? " He shook his head. She had to stop doing stuff like that. As he looked around the room, he focused on his record collection and smiled to himself remembering when she "straightened" it and he went crazy on her about where the Stones albums were and she said, "Stones, Rolling."

Chuckling he thought to himself, "What is keeping her from throttling me by now? How can she not be tired of my crap? "

He remembered the time he tried pulling a prank one morning at the base to wake the guys up. Barney the base cook and one of his eventual friends helped him with it. At dawn, He played the song, "Ruby Tuesday" thinking it would be a gas! The guys loved it but the Colonel of course went ballistic and sent Lee to K.P. and latrine duty for the rest of the week and said to him that night at dinner in their quarters, "Son, keep your fun and games in your quarters only and not on my base! Are we clear? "

Smiling at the memory he then heard knocking at the door. It was Amanda. She said, "Could you help me here? It's heavy."

Lee opened the door and grabbed the box and put it over on the coffee table. "What is it?"

Amanda swallowed, "Ah, it's Emily's sketchwork. I got it this morning special delivery. Oh, Mr. Henderson said you got the papers for the ownership transfer? He said we should both sign them? "

Lee looked blankly at the sketches and then nodded. "Yeah. Let me go get them." He came back in a few minutes and they signed in the appropriate areas and Lee sealed the envelope and put a stamp on it and said,"Let me take this down to Norman to put with tomorrow's mail to be sent out."

He left and Amanda sat on the couch and looked at one of the sketches and remembered when Emily was last at her house. She and Lee arranged her dining room to be transformed for one case and had her furniture moved out and her walls painted gray! She felt tears come to her eyes and Lee came back and saw her face and said, "What? "

Amanda let her tears fall and said, "Gray walls? My dining room was gray! Why not blue for god sakes! Or green, or-."

Lee came over and gently folded her into his arms and held her saying, "I know, I know. I-I miss her too. Damn..."

They laid back against the couch holding each other and Lee cleared his throat and gave Amanda the letter from the Colonel and said, "I think you should see this. I-I didn't know what to make of it really. Maybe you can figure it out, huh? "

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 11

Amanda took the letter from Lee and nodded saying, "I'll try, but it's a personal letter and I don't think I should-."

Lee got up from the couch and went to the living room window and said irritatedly, "Forget about respecting my privacy for a minute here, huh? Besides, you constantly clean up my place anyway so you've already been in my stuff literally as it is! "

Amanda sighed dejectedly and looking at Lee's back as he leaned against the wall looking out the window she said, "You know, I don't mind helping you out here from time to time, but a little "thank you" once in a while goes a long way. You know what I mean?! "

Lee leaned his forearm against the window and sighed putting his head down and said tersely, "Aw, geez! Okay! Thank you so much for your kind help! Now, would you please look at that damn letter and tell me what the hell it means and then later we can fix my horrendous manners, all right?!"

Amanda shook her head. She'd known some surly people in her life but Lee Stetson was one of a kind! He was like this even before the Colonel and Emily's passing. The man had liitle patience or tolerance on any human level! She was at that moment even sorry she wanted to get to know him better.

But then she realized that in situations like this things usually got worse before getting better. She began reading the letter aloud. It said:

"Dear Lee(A.K.A."Skip" or "Diaper Duty"),

I know we've had our ups and downs over the years and we each never expected life to turn out the way it did, but I hope I did a fair job in raising you. You were my brother and sister-in-law's only child and I knew I had a responsibility to them to see that you grew up to be the best man you could be. I didn't have to teach you about self-defense as you handled yourself well with your schoolmates who tended to pick on the young ladies that you admired from afar. Don't deny it. I remember Alice and I'm sure you do too. You came home that day from school with a black eye and bloody nose and never cried once. You became a man that day in my eyes, son! Now, your mother would've thrown a fit but in a lot of ways you're just like your old man so I think she would've given you a pass that time. We've butted heads more times than I care to count but in the end we were there for each other when we had to be.

Son, I've been meaning to talk to you about the future. Not your career but for yourself personally. I've set aside a tidy sum for you and for your family if you ever decide to settle down. From what I saw a few months ago, that won't be too far away even if you don't realize it yet. You can date who you'd like but I know the serious one is just around the corner and in time you will too.

My doctor recently told me to slow down and to maybe think about retiring soon. I think you know what I told him! Hogwash and a lot of other things I can't repeat here!

I'm not much for sentiment here but I think you know how I feel son. You were hell in a hand basket some of the time but I loved you and I always will.

Uncle Bob

Amanda swallowed hard and said softly, "L-Lee, that was a wonderful letter! I wish I'd gotten to know him a bit better. I didn't know he-."

Then she heard Lee sobbing and turned to see him leaning against the wall away from the window as his body shook in spasms!

Amanda went immediately to him and held him as he cried! "I'm so sorry, Lee!"

Lee raged against Amanda as she held him and said, "Why didn't he ever tell me?! E-Even at my parent's funeral he never said anything like that! Why?! "

Amanda pulled back for a moment and cupped his face and wiped his cheeks with her thumbs gently and said, "I guess he thought it was unmanly to do that. He thought he had to be strong for you then and he was."

They looked at each other for a moment and then Amanda sighed and said, "Well, I think I'd better go and let you get some rest..."

Going to get her purse she said at the door, "You have enough food for a while but if you need anything else let me know, okay? "

She was almost in the elevator when Lee suddenly appeared and said, "Wait... please? "

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 12

Amanda looked at Lee as he held the elevator door and kept it from closing. She saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. She wordlessly got out and walked back with him and he let them back into the apartment.

Taking her hand he led them back to the couch and took her purse from her and put it in the adjacent chair and they sat down. Swallowing hard he said, " I thought we could look at the sketchbooks together."

Opening the box in front of them on the coffee table Lee then reached for the envelope that was addressed to Amanda and she said, "Gosh, I'm sorry. I forgot to take that out. You don't have to-."

Lee said quietly, "Hey. You don't want to share it with me? Why not? "

Amanda gulped and shrugged saying, "It's n-not that but you're already hurting enough today and-."

Lee squeezed her hand and kissed it lightly. "I'm okay. Besides, we're in this loss of Emily together, right? "

Amanda smiled contritely and nodded. "Right. Go ahead."

Lee cleared his throat and read the letter and when he was done he chuckled saying, "Th-That Emily was one of a kind for sure. Gee, I'm sorry you didn't get to be on more cases with her. What a blast we had! "

They both held on to each other as Lee looked at the first book and Amanda looked lost for a moment as he glanced at her at one point.

Looking concernedly at her he said, "You okay? "

Amanda shrugged. "Sure. By the way, can we keep these here? I didn't want Mother to ask a lot of questions."

Lee teased, "Oh, I can't imagine her asking anything about this. She usually keeps out of your business, right? "

It was Amanda's turn now to go look out the window. Lee sighed. Shaking his head he said, "I'm sorry. I was kidding. "

When she didn't respond or move Lee got up to stand behind her and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey, what is it? "

Amanda sighed. " Do you think it'll be like that for us? That we're alone when it happens? "

Lee said," I'm not sure I follow. What do you mean? "

Amanda swallowed hard and said softly, "That when we leave this earth, that we're alone like they were? "

Putting his arms around her slowly, he said, " I can't say for sure, but I can tell you that Emily chose not to marry again for her career and because she already had someone very special and it was enough for her. As for the Colonel? Well, he wasn't exactly alone. He had his career and he did date on occasion but he was fine with never marrying. It just wasn't something he wanted to do you know? Why did you ask about you and I being alone? "

Amanda said wistfully,"Well, I think about the job we have and sometimes I worry that one of us won't get back from a mission alive and it-it scares me a little."

Lee nodded and said, " I don't blame you for worrying as things do happen but we do the best we can to prepare ourselves and our families. I always wondered if you thought about this with your family situation and the fact that you can't tell them anything."

Amanda looked at him puzzled. "Now I'm not following. What-? "

Lee said simply, " I always wondered if it was a smart idea to bring you on board with us. I mean it was only supposed to be that one time but you impressed Billy enough that you were given a position as my-."

Amanda sighed. "Oh, boy! Here it comes!" Pulling away from him she went back to the couch and sat down fuming. " As a typist? File clerk? Oh, and as an added bonus, I make lunches that you do not appreciate. Then you use my driveway as a dropoff for an RV rest stop. An RV that nearly gets us killed! Oh, and how about the time you whisked me off on Christmas Eve and we were in a cabin with a man I was trying to fool into thinking I was his daughter and you nearly died with those Russian men?!"

Lee shook his head as he came back to the couch and sat down quickly saying, "Stop! We got out of those messes luckily because you are resourceful and have a lot of ingenuity and foresight. Really. You-You called a truce of all things on Christmas Eve. I still don't know how the hell that happened. All I'm trying to say here is that I would care if something were to happen to you and I couldn't prevent it. Have you ever thought about maybe getting a safer job? "

Amanda chuckled remembering something and Lee said, "What? "

Amanda said, "If it wasn't for your interruption that day at Honeycutt Typewriters, I would have been working for a real creep! So I thank you. "

Lee gazed at her slitting his eyes. "What do you mean, creep? Did he do something to you before I got there?! "

Amanda shook her head. "No. It's what he said that got to me-."

Lee said, "Tell me what that creep said and I'll go pound him one! "

Amanda laughed and said putting up her hand. "Whoa, Tarzan! It-It's fine! It's been almost two years now. I think he's harassing someone else or has gotten fired. It doesn't matter. It was just something about the color of my top and I should wear it often because I would look "delicious" in it! Ugh!"

Lee thought for a moment and shook his head. "Wow! He's lucky he's still alive! Francine would've flattened him with that comment! Why did you let him get away with that?"

Amanda said, "Hey! I was nervous at the interview and at the time I wasn't sure if that was actually what he said but thinking back just now, it was."

Lee said, "Okay, maybe it's better that you do stay at the Agency. The only reason I was thinking otherwise is because I don't know what we'd tell your family if something did happen. "

Amanda nodded and said, "I think about telling them if we ever had to leave and get relocated and start our life over somewhere else. Have you ever thought about it? "

Lee nodded. "When that ex-agent wanted to write that book! God, Harriman was a piece of work!"

Amanda sighed. "Yeah. Do you know I actually asked Mother about moving? She looked at me and thought I lost my mind because it was in the middle of the school year. "

Lee said, "So you have thought about it? "

Amanda said, "Yeah, but it would be awful hard leaving the only home I've ever known- I was brought up there, went to school, got married, had my boys-."

Lee said, "Got divorced, met that Dave-."

Amanda said, "Dean! "

Lee said, "Right! Dean. I still can't believe you're with him though. I just-."

Amanda interrupted him saying, " I'm not any more. We broke up recently..."

Lee looked bewilderedly at her. "Wait a minute...what?!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 13

Lee wasn't sure he heard Amanda correctly. "Wh-When did you-you did? Why? "

Then it was Amanda's turn to be confused. "What do you mean, why? Why does it matter to you? The point is, it's over and I'm not dating him any more. What about you and Eva? What happened there? "

Lee shuddered inside. This conversation just took a turn that he definitely did not like! He said quickly changing the topic, "So, when does your family get back? "

Amanda shaking her head began to pace around the room! "Typical Lee! When you don't like a question you shoot out another totally different one! Fine. I told you. In a few days-."

Lee stepped in front of her suddenly to keep her from pacing any more. " You already know about Eva. Parts of it anyway. The rest I don't care to discuss and I'm asking you to please respect that. Now, you brought up Dean. You wouldn't have normally. Why did you decide to mention that you'd broken it off? There had to be a reason here. Care to enlighten me? "

Amanda went back to the couch thinking, "Gosh, me and my big mouth! Darn! Why do I do that?" Sitting down she shook her head slowly as she then thought, " Because ever since the first day when you laid eyes on this hazel-eyed stranger, you knew that there was something about him that made you want to bare your soul to him. In a way that you haven't with anyone else. "

Lee watching her thought,"What is wrong with her all of a sudden?! She brought up the subject of that goofball she was dating! Now she's acting squirrely! I'll never understand the inner workings of that brain of hers! Not that I want to either. In some ways, it's kind of cute, but now the woman is just baffling and it's driving me nuts!"

Amanda spoke suddenly saying, "What's driving you nuts? "

Lee soon realized that he had started talking out loud and shook his head embarrassingly. "Uh, sorry. What were we talking about? " His mind went back to the first day they met when he'd first asked her for help. There hadn't been a lot of people at that point in his life he could trust except for his uncle of course and Billy and Francine. He was taking a real risk asking this stranger for a favor and there hadn't been a lot of time to explain why he needed the help but looking into her beautiful brown eyes at that moment he saw something there that told him she could possibly be another ally to him for just that day and that he'd made the right choice even though the one day was turning into two whole years later!

Then he reacted when he realized she was calling to him."Lee! Earth to Lee!"

He went back to the couch and said to Amanda, "I'm sorry. What's happening with us here? "

Amanda sighed, "I dunno. That's what I'm sitting here for. I'm trying to figure it out myself. Could you sit with me, please? "

Lee sat and took her hand saying, "There's something different here. I don't know what it is either. Tell me about Dean. "

Amanda shrugged, "Oh, gosh. I met him at the middle school where my kids go. It was Career Day and they had local personalities come to speak. Anyway, we went for coffee afterwards. I wasn't looking to date yet. It wasn't quite a year since the divorce, but we found we had some things in common and it just went from there. He and Mother were absolutely gung-ho for things to progress further but when he brought up the possibility of marriage someday I nearly wanted to jump out the window! "

Lee chuckled as he made slow circles with his thumb in the palm of her hand and said softly, "Well, I for one am glad you didn't. What made you decide it was over? "

Amanda sighed. " When I wasn't looking forward to his coming over for dinner and his phone calls. Besides, I was getting busier at the Agency and I had enough problems making up stories for my mother never mind keeping Dean at bay about marriage. Besides my kids will always come first when I decide to go down that road anyway, you know? "

Lee said, " I remember when we had that case where you had amnesia there for a while. You mentioned before that that his mother was going to have lunch with you? That sounds like it could have been more serious."

Amanda scoffed, "Well, I didn't earn praise from her at any rate for not showing up even though Mother tried to tell her that my job kept me busy at times hoping she'd understand even though Mother herself didn't really. Dean told me that his mother "suggested" that maybe I wasn't the right woman for him after all. He made it sound like a joke. That's when I knew it was over. "

Lee said, "I'm sorry."

Amanda then got up taking her hand away from Lee and going back to the window to look out and sighed saying, " Wow. That's the first time I ever really talked about it before to anyone. To my mother who was disappointed naturally I said that I simply wasn't ready and that it w-wasn't meant t-to be."

Lee came to her side and gently held her saying quietly, "What did she say? "

Amanda gulped, "She said that she'd known for a while that I wasn't truly happy with Dean but that her feelings didn't matter here. What was most important was that I be happy and she would not push me in any direction one way or another and she would always love and support me no matter what happened."

Lee rubbing her back slowly up and down said softly, "Your mother sounds like a wonderful woman with a big heart, Amanda. You're lucky to have her in your life. "

Amanda nodded and said, "Y-Yeah, I know. "

Slowly they pulled back from one another and looked at each other tentatively. It was a moment that neither one of them was expecting as they shared a kiss! It was meant to be one that was comforting but it seemed to be more than that as it continued...

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 14

Lee pulled back from the kiss unexpectantly and Amanda said, "What's wrong? "

Lee shook his head panting,"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Amanda said, "Oh, c'mon! I'm a big girl! If I didn't want you to do it, I would have stopped you from doing it."

Leading him to the couch she sat him down with her and said, "I know it wasn't planned but maybe we needed it after everything, you know. It's sort of a release-."

Lee said, "No, no. A release is having an argument or going to a gym to box out your frustrations or getting loaded, but this? No. Amanda. I respect you and I care about your feelings here. I won't use you like that."

Amanda sighed. "Okay. Then what's really bothering you? The fact that you kissed me, or that I let you? "

Lee growled as he stood up and raked his hair with one hand. "I dunno. It-It's just different with you that's all! You're not like the other women I've dated. "

Amanda nodded and shrugged, "Huh. You mean like fast and loose? Would you prefer it that way? "

Lee said, "Of course not! And what do you mean by fast-? "

Amanda got up and got her purse and went to the door. Opening the door she said , "I mean playing hard -to-get. Lee, you know me well enough by now to know that I don't play those games! If you want our relationship to move forward, then you know what to do! And if you don't, then I suggest that you take a good look at where our relationship has been these last few years and if you want a change then call me. Otherwise, we'll just keep it professional, all right? Goodnight..."

With that, Amanda closed the door and went to the elevator and got in pressing the 1st floor button. When she got downstairs she left the building and got into her car and left.

Shaking her head as she drove her car toward Arlington, she felt tears come to her eyes! What was wrong with that man?! He initiated that kiss and then he just rejects her like that? Okay, maybe it scared him that she responded to it but they both needed comforting! What the hell was wrong about that? He's so afraid of his damn feelings he closes himself off to everyone! Except when he wants a little "fun."

She said out loud, "Stop it! Lee does care. A lot. It's obviously hard for him to open up about anything judging by his reaction to the Colonel's letter. Well, maybe after a few days things will calm down."

The next week was extremely busy at the Agency. Lee was sent on a mission to Portugal and Amanda had transcribing to do on various phone taps from Soviet agents that Francine had passed onto her. Dotty and the boys got back from their trips and regaled Amanda with their adventures but Dotty could tell something was bothering her daughter.

As Amanda was straightening the kitchen after the boys went to bed, Dotty came in from the patio and said, "I'm making some tea. Would you like some, dear? "

Amanda wiped down the counter and hung the dishtowel back on the inside cabinet door below the sink and shut the door and said, "No thank you, Mother. I think I'm gonna go to bed. I'm rather tired right now. "

She kissed Dotty's cheek and turned to go toward the stairs when Dotty grabbed her arm gently. "Honey, I think we should have a talk. Go sit down on the couch, please."

Amanda sighed. "Mother, I'm fine-."

Dotty pointed to the couch. "Please? "

Amanda sighed again and went to sit down sullenly. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about anything that happened recently.

Dotty shook her head sadly. She wished she knew how to help Amanda. She finished making her cup of tea and bringing it over sat down next to her and said, " What's wrong, darling? And don't tell me it's work because I know your work mood and your monthly mood and-."

Amanda groaned. "My what? Monthly? " She realized what her mother meant then and shook her head and got up saying, "Mother, I'm sorry but I'm going up. I've had a lot to do at work and I lost a friend recently and-. "

Dotty said, " You sit down now, young lady and talk to me! What friend have you lost? Maybe if you call them you can make up from whatever argument you had."

Amanda sat down and gulping said, "I-I c-can't do that because she died."

Dotty went to hold Amanda as she cried. "Oh, honey I'm sorry! Can you talk about it? Do I know your friend? "

Amanda nodded sadly and said, "It-It was Emily Farnsworth, Mother. "

Dotty sighed as Amanda cried new tears! "Oh, sweetheart! Why didn't you call me?! When did it happen? "

Amanda got a tissue and blew her nose and wiped her eyes and said, "It was when I went to visit her the same day you and the boys went on your trips. That night at her vacation home."

Dotty sighed. "Oh, precious. You still should have called me. I would've come home."

Amanda said, "Mother, you were on a cruise. What would you have done? Have them turn the boat around? "

Dotty said, "You bet I would've. By the way, that movie is on right now if you want to watch it with me? Cary Grant always makes me feel better. "

Amanda was puzzled and then realized the reference she made about the "boat." She shook her head and got up once more saying, "Sorry, Mother. I'm gonna go up. I just don't feel like talking any more tonight, okay? "

Dotty got up and followed her to the stairs and gave her a hug. " All right, honey. But if you change your mind-? "

Amanda kissed her and patted her shoulder. "I'll make us popcorn if I do. Goodnight. "

Some time later about partway through the movie, Amanda came down and went to make popcorn and snuggled up next to Dotty on the couch holding a doll. Dotty saw it was Amanda's favorite doll and kissed the top of Amanda's head as she reached for the popcorn.

Dotty smiled. Sometimes a girl just needed her mother...

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 15

It was around 2 AM when Amanda was awakened by the phone. She groggily answered. "Uh, h'lo? "

It was Billy. "It's Billy Melrose, dear. I need you to get dressed. I'll be at your house in a few minutes to pick you up. Meet me at the curb. "

Amanda was about to ask as she yawned what was going on but he'd hung up! Groaning, she got up and went to get her jeans and top and sneakers on grumbling that he usually had better manners than Lee!

It must be important though or he wouldn't have gotten her up. She put her hair up in a ponytail and grabbed her keys and purse and headed downstairs remembering to leave her mother a note before she headed out the door.

She no sooner got to the curb when a limo came up and stopped. Billy got out to let her in and she got in and sat next to Francine who said, "My! Look who's ready for anything! "

Amanda made a face and said, "I didn't know what to wear since I didn't know where we were going and am I allowed to know where we're going, sir? "

Billy and Francine spoke at the same time. "Yes." "No."

Billy said to Francine, "He asked for her. He's been asking since they took him in the medivac from the Dulles airport! "

Amanda looked at both of them and got a funny feeling in her stomach. Swallowing hard she said, "Lee's hurt, isn't he? Wh-Where is he? "

Billy said, "He's at Galilee General. Yes, he's hurt, but they are examining him right now. Don't worry. I'm sure he's going to be fine." He said to the driver, "John, let's go."

When they got there Billy went to the front desk and showed his badge saying, "They're examining one of my men, Lee Stetson. Where is he? "

The nurse behind the desk said, "E.R. # 3. Down the hall..."

When Billy got to the E.R. he said to the nurse there, "May I see him? "

The nurse said, "Is the woman named Amanda with you? He's saying her name over and over. "

Billy nodded and signaled to Amanda who followed him into the room. Billy pulled out the chair for her to sit and stood by the bed saying, "Lee, Amanda's here son. She's right here..."

Lee moaned and muttered something Amanda couldn't understand. She looked at Billy and said, "Wh-What's he saying? I heard my name, but I didn't understand the rest of it. "

Billy said, "It's Portugese, Amanda. Onde esta' a Amanda, meaning where is Amanda? " Leaning closer to Lee he said, "Amanda's here, Scarecrow. She's right here. Just relax now."

Lee felt like someone had been beating his head into a wall all night! He then tried sitting up and Billy put him down! "Where do you think you're going, son? You have to rest! "

Lee yelled, " Preciso encontra' la!"

Billy sighed and said to Amanda, "That meant he had to find you. "

Just then the doctor examining Lee said, "He's not going any where for quite a while. He's got a bad concussion right now. I've ordered him a room that's ready for him now. Give us a little while to settle him in and then you can visit with him. "

Billy took Amanda upstairs to the waiting area and said, "It could be a while. Maybe I should take you home now and I'll call you later to visit. "

But Amanda shook her head. "No, sir. If Lee wanted to see me, I'm not gonna leave. Besides, I have to know if he'll be okay. "

Billy nodded. He then went to the nurse at the desk and said, "Can you set up a cot in Lee Stetson's room for his friend here? They both work for me. "

The nurse said, "Let me make the arrangements with the doctor. "

Soon Amanda was settled on the cot across from Lee's hospital bed. Billy said to her, " I'll let your family know where you are, dear. "

Amanda said, " I left a note with my mother but I'd appreciate you letting her know I may be longer here sir. Thank you. "

Billy went to the door and said, "Get some rest. I'll be back later... "

As Amanda settled down on the cot, she wondered if Lee would be all right. Why on earth was he so frantic about her? She'd have to ask him when he was more coherent...

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 16

The next morning, Lee woke slowly and looking around saw that it was a hospital room. He then saw Amanda in a cot sleeping across the way and thought, "Where the hell are we? Are we home or someplace else?"

Gingerly reaching toward the stand near his bed he got water and carefully poured some into a cup and sipped it. Swallowing, he relished in it as his throat was very dry.

Putting the cup down, he cleared his throat and called out to Amanda. "Amanda, wake up. " Not getting a response he tried again. "Amanda! "

Still nothing. He found it odd because she was the early riser always. Finally taking his plastic water cup he finished the water in it and then tossed it across the room so it would hit the wall and make some kind of noise.

It worked! Amanda bolted upright and jumping up, she went to Lee's side immediately! Taking his hand she shook her head and said, "Thank goodness you're awake! We've been so worried about you! Are you all right now? Let me get the doctor-."

She turned to leave, but Lee grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait a minute. Stop! What happened to me? "

Amanda said, "You don't remember? Oh, of course not. Well, Mr. Melrose called me yesterday morning saying that he was coming to get me-."

Lee was shocked! "Yesterday? I was getting back from Portugal. I got on the plane and then... whew. I guess I don't remember after that."

Taking Amanda's hand he said, "Go to the closet there. I should have a bag. Could you bring it to me please? "

Amanda said, "Oh Lee, I really don't think you should try to leave until you see the doctor. I know you don't like hospitals but-."

Lee groaned in frustration! "Amanda, will you please shut up and just do what I ask? Please? "

Amanda nodded and sighed turning away to head to the closet mumbling to herself and Lee said, "What's that you're saying? "

Amanda came back tiredly and put the bag in his lap hard and he yelped!

Lee said, "Ow! What the hell? "

Amanda shook her head and walked around the room and began to ramble. "That's what I wanna know, buster! I was up late the other night watching a movie with my mother and went to bed and two hours later Billy calls me and says I have to get up and dressed because he's picking me up to go somewhere and doesn't tell me where-big surprise! Then I get in the limo where I get a typical smart remark from our own Grace Kelly on my outfit! I have been in these clothes for two whole days topping the record I set in London when we were tracking down the Mongoose who you hideously thought was my high school friend, Conrad Barnhill and you made the oh-so-sweet remark to me that I'd only been in THAT outfit ONLY twelve hours! Now I'm going to say, what the hell?!"

Just then, the doctor and nurse came in and the doctor said," Mr. Stetson. I'm glad to see you're awake. Is everything all right in here? "

Amanda sighed and said to the nurse, "You can get this cot out of here. I won't be needing it..."

Opening the door she saw Billy and Francine and said to them, " The beast is awake and he's all yours! Do not phone me or come by my house! I will be getting something to eat, taking a shower and then going to bed! I don't want to see that man until he can be civil and can apologize to me later..."

Turning back to Lee who was stunned she said, "I really hope you'll be okay but I can't stand the sight of you right now! I have a life that I have to get back to! "

She left and the doctor cleared his throat saying to Billy, "All right. I need to examine Mr. Stetson. Could you wait outside for now please? The nurse will come get you when I'm done. "

Billy and Francine stepped out of the room and Francine said, "Do you want me to get her? "

Billy shook his head and said, " No. That would be like poking a mama bear with a stick. A very angry and hurt mama bear! I'll take her off the duty roster until things calm down, which at this rate could be another month-whew..."

Meanwhile, the cab Amanda took to get home dropped her off and she went into the house and Dotty said, "Oh, I was wondering if you'd call me to let me know when you'd be home? Anyway dear, I thought we might do some shopping today. The boys need some new pants and-. "

Amanda looked at her stonily. "Really, Mother? You thought without even looking at me that I'd want to just go SHOPPING today? Are you out of your mind?! No! Not today! I just spent a whole day and night at the hospital waiting for a friend-who may not be a friend any more- wake up from a head injury and be a total beast to me! No, Mother! I'm going to go upstairs and shower and get some sleep. I'll eat later. One of your friends can take you. I'm done! Excuse me!"

Dotty was floored as she watched her only daughter head up the stairs and slam her bedroom door! What in the world got into her all of a sudden?!

Going to the kitchen phone she dialed a number and when the party answered she said, " I need to speak to Amanda King's boss. It's important..."

She was then told that he was out for the day but that they would relay the message and asked her who she was. Dotty said, "I'm Dotty West. Amanda King's mother and if he knows what's good for him he'll call me back. Leave a message today though. I'll be out this afternoon."

Hanging up, she then called a friend of hers and planned a lunch date and hung up and went to get ready. She decided not to push Amanda into talking today. It didn't seem like a good idea. Maybe by dinnertime she'd feel better...

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 17

Dotty got back late from her day out with friends for lunch and shopping. Coming in the front door she met Phillip who was coming down the stairs. "Hi, Grandma. What's wrong with Mom? We just got home and went up to see her and she kinda barked at us to leave her alone. Did we do something? "

Dotty shook her head. "No, darling. And neither did I. Look, why don't you and your brother go to the park for a while but be back before dinner, okay? Were there any messages for me on the phone?"

Jamie came down the stairs. "Yeah. From IFF. They want you to call back soon. Let's go, Phillip. "

They both went toward the door and Dotty said, "Hey...don't I get hugs? "

The boys went back and gave her hugs and kisses and said, "See ya later, Grandma."

Dotty said, "Bye. Have fun. "

They left and Dotty sighed as she looked up the stairs and then put her packages down and went to the answering machine and listened. It was from a Billy Melrose who identified himself as Amanda's boss and he'd be at work a while longer if she could call back.

Dotty sat on the couch with the phone and dialed the IFF number from the fridge. A voice answered, "IFF? "

Dotty said, "Yes, this is Dotty West calling for Billy Melrose? I'm Amanda King's mother. "

The voice said, "One moment please. I'll connect you. "

A moment later there was a click and then Billy said, "William Melrose here, Mrs. West. How are you? "

Dotty said, "Confused, Mr. Melrose. My daughter's been upset lately due to her friend Emily Farnsworth's death and then someone at work was injured so she was at the hospital all night and since she's been home she's absolutely insufferable and my daughter isn't usually that way! Now, did this other person die as well? "

Billy shook his head and said, "No, no, Mrs. West. It's just that we've been worried about him and he isn't a very good hospital patient and took a lot of anger and frustration out on her this morning. Please tell her we're sorry and we'll talk to him and believe me he will apologize for his behavior! Could I speak to her please? I'd like to see how she is-."

Dotty shook her head. "Uh no, that won't be possible. She's still upstairs and told her children a little while ago to leave her alone. She adores those boys of hers so that man must have really been unbearable! I'd like to give that man a piece of my mind myself! Anyway, I'll give her a couple of days and maybe then she'll want to talk to you. Thank you for your time, Mr. Melrose. Have a good evening. "

Billy said, "You as well, Mrs. West. And again, I'm deeply sorry. "

They hung up and Billy got up from his desk and grabbed his jacket and came out of his office towards the bullpen and said to Francine, "How are you and Fielder coming with that microfilm that Lee brought back from Portugal with? "

Francine said, "Almost finished. I'm doing the report now. Are you going to see him? "

Billy said, "Yes, but I prefer to go alone now. If Jeannie calls please tell her I'll be late."

Francine grinned, "C'mon, Billy! I've heard you yell at Lee before. It's kinda fun to watch, you know? "

Billy stared her down and said, "This talk will be different. This talk will be one that a father and son have. Particularly when the son is being a complete bonehead about a woman he's in love with! "

With that, he stormed off towards the elevator with a dumbfounded Francine staring after him, her jaw nearly hitting the ground! Did he say...in LOVE with?!

When he reached the hospital, he got to Lee's room and saw the glum look on the young man's face and thought, "You deserve whatever the hell is happening here! " He said out loud to the nurse there in the room, "I need to talk to him. Are you done checking his vitals? It's important."

The nurse said, "Yes sir, but visiting hours are almost over and I-. "

Billy flashed his badge and said, "See this? It gives me permission to stay as long as I like. Now please leave. Don't worry. The doctor knows I'm here. "

The nurse nodded and left quickly in tears and Lee said, "Geez Billy, that was a little harsh! But at least I won't have any more bloodwork. Probably drained every last drop from me anyway-."

Billy glared at him and sat in the chair near his bed and said, "Shut up, Scarecrow!"

Lee was incredulous! "Wh-What?! "

Billy pounded the bed with his fist and said, "You heard me! Were you absent the day the Colonel sat you down and explained how to treat women?! "

Lee groaned. "Are you going to lecture me about this morning with Amanda? All I said to her was-."

Billy roared, "Silence!" Calming down he said quietly, "My boy, we are going to go over what your uncle explained to you because obviously you need a refresher course in respecting a woman and then we're going to decide how you're going to apologize to her but not until you start admitting how you feel about her!"

Continuing he said, " Now I know she still has a lot of training to do before she can become an effective agent but so far she's managed to keep up with you despite your disgusting behavior towards her. She's a human being with feelings. A concept that you don't seem to grasp yet. Nod your pea-brained skull if you're following what I'm saying!"

Lee wordlessly nodded wondering what got into him all of a sudden? His head started hurting again as he leaned back in bed and bore the brunt of Billy's tirade against him! Looking up at the ceiling he thought, "Colonel, you planned all this, didn't you? Okay, okay! I've been a complete boob to Amanda! I get it! Could you turn Billy's voice off now?! "

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 18

It was a few days later when Lee was released from the hospital and was sent home. Billy came back with him to the apartment and putting his things down said to Lee, "Son, You know why I had that talk with you the other day, don't you? "

Lee went to get water from the kitchen and said, "Would you like anything to drink? I don't know what I have here. Of course the last time I was here Amanda had it re-stocked even though I told her it wasn't necessary."

Billy followed him into the kitchen and said quietly," Look, I know that trip wasn't easy and how much pain you're in from that beating you took but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on someone we know you care about. So, have you thought about how you're going to apologize to her? "

Lee then went to get his toiletry bag and opened it to get his meds. Getting a pill out he took it and said, "I'm sorry, Billy. I'm a little more than wiped here. You know where the door is. Thanks for getting me home, but I'll be okay..."

Turning towards his bedroom he took his water glass and went in closing the door stunning the elder agent! It was as if everything he talked to Lee about was a waste of time! Shaking his head sadly he left the apartment saying, "You don't know what you're doing son, and I can't help you any more."

Getting into his car he called Francine and said, "I'll be in shortly. I just dropped Lee off. What? No. Visiting him would not be a good idea. At least not for a while yet." Hanging up, he pulled out of the parking area and headed toward D.C.

Meanwhile in Arlington, Amanda was pouring herself coffee and Dotty came downstairs and cautiously said, "Are you feeling better dear? "

Amanda shrugged as she went over to get her toast and putting jam on it said, "I guess so. I'm sorry I've been difficult lately. Guess I've been worn out. "

As Amanda went to the table with her coffee and toast, Dotty joined her. Sitting across from her she took her hand and said quietly, "Darling, when you hurt I hurt which is why I spoke to your boss the other day-. "

Amanda sighed and said, "Oh, why did you do that? It wasn't that big a deal at all, Mother!"

Dotty was flabbergasted! "Are you trying to tell me that the woman who was belligerent and slamming her door the other day was you?! Whatever is wrong here has turned you positively inside out and it's as though I don't know my own daughter any more! Now, you've always been able to talk to me but if you feel you can't now I'll understand. But please dear, talk to someone! I will not have you talk to me or the children the way you have been, all right?

Amanda nodded and said sadly, "You're right, Mother. I'll do it today. I haven't been fair but I do want to feel better. "

Getting up from the table she got on the phone and dialed IFF and asked for Billy. He answered saying, "Good morning, Amanda. How are you?"

Amanda said, "A little better. Listen, I was gonna come by today. Could we talk? "

Billy smiled. At last. Someone was meeting the situation halfway. Now, if he could just get the other person on board they could all get back on track here! He said, "Of course, dear. Come by any time you're ready. My door's open. See you soon..."

They hung up and Francine came in putting a folder on Billy's desk and said, "Here's the file on the Portugal case. What's up? "

Billy said, "I'm getting all the sheep back to the fold. That was Amanda. She's coming in shortly to talk. "

Francine shrugged. "So? Lee's not here? "

Billy smiled at her. "Right. That's where you come in."

Francine gave him a perplexed look and then shook her head when she realized where he was headed with his idea! "Oh no, Billy! You mentioned before about the "mama bear" theory with Amanda?! Talking to Lee will be ten times worse! I won't do it!"

Billy said authoritatively," Look, Missy! I don't have a lot of options left. Lee isn't speaking to me any more since that talk we had at the hospital and when I dropped him off. Amanda's mother has been driven up the wall with her daughter's behavior and at last, Amanda is willing to talk to me about the situation. I hope. Lee isn't going to talk any time soon to me or Amanda if you don't at least try to get him to open up. Today! Are you in or out?! "

Francine chuckled. "I see what this is! Oh, my God! "

Billy said exasperatedly, "What, Desmond?!"

Francine sighed and said, "You want Joanie and Chachi back together! It's just so cute! "

Billy gave her a look and Francine said, "Uh, Joanie and Chachi? "Happy Days"? See, they were teens in love and they were getting serious when one summer they decided- well, he did that they should see other people. Anyway, they mooned about it the rest of the season and then the last season of the show, they got engaged and got married! "

Billy was still looking at her strangely and Francine shrugged embarrassingly, "Well, it was during the time after I started here and I didn't have much of a social life to speak of yet. But Billy, it has to stay here, okay? Please? "

Billy then chuckled and said, "Of course, dear. But only if you do the tiny favor I just asked of you. Otherwise, the "water cooler" talk will be a whole lot more interesting! Catch my drift? "

Francine grumbled. "Ooh, fine! I'll do it! But if you see a mangled body show up at the morgue-!"

Billy sighed, "Don't worry. I'll contact your loved ones. Look, just say that you want to see how he's feeling. He'll let you in. "

Francine went back to her desk and dialed Lee's place. When he answered she said, "Hi. It's me. How are you doing? Listen, I thought maybe you and I could have lunch. I'll bring something by from one of our ritzier places, what do you say? "

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 19

Francine pulled into Lee's complex at 12:30. Even she was smart enough to know that the usual way to a man's heart was through his stomach. She'd watch her own mother over the years pull the same trick with her father and it would hopefully work again this time.

Getting off at his floor, she almost decided to turn back but then she changed her mind. No. This was her friend too and if he wasn't talking to Billy then she was the last hope here.

She got to his door and knocked and while waiting she checked her lunch purchase from Chez' Nouvelle. She smiled. Yes, Reni had done an excellent job of coming through for her.

Lee opened the door and half smiled. "C'mon in." As she walked through the entryway he watched her expression and thought, "What is she really doing here? "

As Francine went to the couch she said as he joined her, "Well, you look a lot better than the last time I saw you. You're feeling a little better? "

Lee opened the bag and pulled out his dish. "Salmon Almondine? Very impressive and of course, you just ordered a salad? "

Francine shrugged, "Hey, I don't go hog wild unless it's Chinese takeout. Dig in."

Lee getting up, "I'll get us drinks. Sparkling water okay for you? The doc wants me to lay off the booze 'til my meds are done. "

Francine got up bringing his dish into the kitchen and putting it in the microwave. "It probably needs a heat up-."

Lee pulled her gently away saying, "Allow me. I still remember the spaghetti you tried heating up. I still have specks of the sauce in the walls."

Francine said haughtily, "I didn't know it would blow up!"

Lee said chuckling, "You set the timer for 15 minutes, not seconds! "

When they were done preparing things they came out to the dining room and sat down. After a few minutes of silence while eating, Lee took a sip of his water and said, "So. What are you really doing here? And if you're going to talk about what I think you're going to talk about, there's the door. But thank you for your lunch. By the way, I would've been happy with Milo's Chili Dogs. "

Francine taking a bite of her salad swallowed and sipped her water and said, "You used to like the finer foods in life. "

Lee shot her a look. "I can't eat like this on a stakeout- no microwaves. Besides, burgers and dogs are easier to clean up."

Francine got up and put the rest of her salad in the fridge suddenly not hungry any more. She came back and sat with Lee as he was finishing. "Umm.. great stuff. Thank Reni for me when you see him."

Lee noticed her expression and said, "Hey. What is it? "

Francine said, "Well, at the risk of being thrown out I gotta ask. What exactly did she do other than be concerned about you ? "

Lee sighed heavily. "I knew as soon as you walked in something was up. Since when have you given a damn about her? "

Francine said, "I didn't- I don't- I dunno, Lee. My personal opinion of her is that she isn't a good fit for the Agency, but she's been a good friend to you and to a lot of us-."

Lee scowled, "Did you hear what she said to me that day? That she couldn't stand the sight of me?! "

Francine said, "Geez, Lee! Is this about your wounded ego? I got news for you, pal! NO woman likes to be told to shut up! "

Lee scoffed, "I've said that to her before. When we were on that Christmas Eve case in the mountains? She just keeps talking and there's no way to keep her quiet! Besides, I said please! "

Francine snorted, "Oh, big whoop! Look, you'd better rethink your attitude where women are concerned or you're not gonna have any as friends including me! "

Lee mimicked her, "Oh, big whoop!" Thanks for lunch, Gloria Steinem. Now run along! "

Francine got her purse and went to the door obviously smarting from his remark and looking back at him said softly, "You know what the trouble is here? I just figured it out. You haven't known a woman like Amanda King before and she scares you and you're afraid to admit it! You don't have to treat her with kid gloves, but you sure don't have to pummel her into the ground until she doesn't exist to you anymore either! I don't know the circumstances concerning her divorce, but it seems to me that he wasn't too good to her either. I'm sure he respected her a lot more than you do though and probably never told her to "shut up." Think about it , and start growing the hell up! "

She slammed the door and went to the elevator and got in and went down to the parking lot and got in her car and dialed Billy's extension. When he answered she said, "I'm taking the rest of the day off. I need a spa day! "

Hanging up, she pulled out of the parking lot to head for the most expensive place in D.C. to put on Billy's tab!

She hoped her talk with Lee helped but it was all up to Lee now. What is it about men and their stupid pig-headed pride? They say stupid things and make women feel bad about it. Well, most women. She herself could care less about that fool right now! What an idiot! She shook her head as she drove thinking, "If I were Amanda, I'd freeze him out too! "

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 20

That night late in Arlington after her family had turned in, Amanda went out to the gazebo with her portable radio to listen to some of her oldies music. She did it on occasion when not being able to sleep. She had a lot to think about concerning a certain man she worked with and a talk she had earlier that day with their boss.

She had been ready to throw in the towel about Lee, but Billy managed to talk her down! He explained that he was just as upset as she was about the man's behavior and told him so! He said, "Dear, I have had tiffs with my wife but I still know not to speak that way to her. I know that you and Lee are in a totally different situation, but the rules of courtesy and respect towards one another still apply here. "

Amanda had sat in Billy's office looking drained from being at the hospital all day and night and from letting things escalate unecessarily at home worrying her mother. She said, "I know I tend to ramble when I get nervous, but I was worried about him thinking that he wanted to leave the hospital when he wasn't in any shape to do so! We all know he hates hospitals, but why can't he allow his friends to give a damn about him?! If it were up to me the first day I laid eyes on him at the train station, I would've ignored him! "

Billy said, "But you decided to help after all. Why? "

Amanda shrugged and said embarassingly, "I-I thought it would only take five minutes. Anyway, there were 25 men on that train with red hats! How was I to know that the ball cap guy was the one to give that package to?! "

Billy joined her on the couch and patted her hand. "And here you are almost three years later. You've done an amazing job with us, Amanda. Even if you aren't told on a regular basis. "

Sighing he said, "I don't normally play favorites in my unit but you and Lee are the best team I have at this point. "

Amanda nodded. "Thank you, sir. What about Francine? "

Billy rolled his eyes and chuckled softly saying, "Francine Desmond is a top-notch agent, but she's in a class all of her own..."

Amanda giggled along with him. " I see what you mean, sir. "

Billy said finally, "So, can I count on you to stay with us despite the "neandrethal" partner you have? "

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah, but can you give me a few days to sort some stuff out? I don't know where the two of us stand right now since I told him-."

Billy nodded. "I know what you said to him and between us, I was damn proud of you at that moment. You have every right to stand up for yourself where he's concerned. "

They both got up from the couch and Amanda got her purse and went to the door and went back to Billy and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for trying to help us, sir. "

Billy said sighing, "Yes, well being a father myself I found out I have to monitor children at my office too. Have a good night, dear and thank you for staying on. Things will work out. I'm sure..."

Amanda left the Agency and stopped at the market on her way home to get some things for dinner.

When she got home she and Dotty talked for a bit and things were finally back where they should be between them. She then took her boys to a movie after school and came home and had dinner with them and then talked to them as well, apologizing for her mood.

"Fellas, I'm having a problem right now with someone I work with. He and I had words a few days ago and we aren't speaking right now."

Jamie said, "Can't you just say you're sorry like you tell Phillip and I to do? "

Amanda hugged him. "Oh, sweetie. I'd love to, but sometimes adults have arguments that are a bit more complicated and aren't as easy to fix with an "I'm sorry."

Phillip shook his head and said to Jamie, "Yeah, doofus! It's hard to explain to someone like you!"

Amanda reprimanded Phillip! "That's enough, young man! I've told you time and time again not to call each other names! Now, thank you both for trying to help but I think I'm going to have to work this out on my own. Why don't you head upstairs and get ready for bed? I'll be up in a little while okay? "

They nodded and hugged and kissed her and left the kitchen while she and Dotty cleaned up. Afterwards, Dotty went up with her milk and a splash of her wine heading for her bath.

Amanda finished up in the kitchen and went up to check on the boys one more time and then changed into her sweat outfit and took her portable radio and a glass of wine out to the gazebo and sat and getting comfortable, tuned her radio to an oldies station where she heard the group ABBA singing "Knowing Me, Knowing You."

Listening to the lyrics, she sighed and turned the station. THAT song wasn't helping at all! Flipping around the dial, she came upon a talk station and the program on was called "Talk To Dory." She rolled her eyes and was about to turn the station when she suddenly heard a voice she recognized! Why on earth would he be calling THAT kind of program?!

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 21

As Amanda began listening to the call-in-show she came upon on her radio at home, another surprised listener at the Agency grabbed his portable radio and ran to Billy's office and burst in saying, "You ain't gonna believe this! "

Billy looked at Leatherneck and said, "What are you still doing here this late? "

Leatherneck said, "Never mind me! Listen to Ace here!" He put the radio down as they listened and Leatherneck sat down saying, "I couldn't believe it myself! "

The radio show hostess said, "Hello and welcome to "Talk To Dory." Tonight we have a new caller. "Sam" is it? "

Lee Stetson cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. Just a little nervous..."

Dory said, "It's fine. What can I help you with tonight? "

Lee gulped. "Well, I'm having a bit of trouble with someone I work with. I've known her for almost three years now and I thought things were going well, but I slipped a while ago and said something out of line to her and my friends there seem to believe I went overboard in my comment to her."

Dory Hawkins said carefully, "Really? Well, was it a sexist remark ? If it was then you're going to have a lot of women calling my station and heating up my boards!"

Lee said hastily, "N-No, no! It was j-just that... well, this woman... I'll call her "Angela." She has a habit of talking a bit too long and I just wanted her to stop for a moment and so I said the first thing that came to me which was-..."

Billy listening to Lee's response put his hands over his eyes and groaned, "Ohh, no!"

Dory said chuckling at "Sam's" response, "Y-You said that? Oh, my! Well, "Sam"? Do you know what my phone board is doing right now? It's lighting up like a Christmas tree! It means we are going to have a busy hour ahead of us while I try calming down the thousands of angry women callers! "Sam", have you ever been in a real doghouse? It's small, cramped and there's virtually no means of escape which is what you're in right now! We have to take a commercial break but when we come back, we'll take a look at your relationship with "Angela", and see if we can't figure out a solution to your problem. Before I go though, just what was her response to what you said? "

Lee swallowed hard and said, "That she couldn't stand the sight of me."

Dory said, "Whoa! Okay listeners, we'll be right back. "Sam", please stay on the line..."

As the commercial came on, Amanda shook her head! What was wrong with this man? Why couldn't he call her or stop by so they could at least try to work it out together? She knew he was shy but it was bordering on ridiculous here!

Meanwhile at the Agency, Billy got a call from Francine saying, "Billy, is that Lee I hear on the radio? "

Billy nodded, "Yes, but why are you up this late? You have a meeting at the Capitol early and-."

Francine nodded, "I know but I was just getting home from a date and wasn't tired yet. Oh, I gotta go. The show's back. See you tomorrow! "

Dory came back and said, "Well we opened the show with quite a bang eh, listeners? Okay, "Sam", you're still with me here I hope? "

Lee said, "Yeah, but now I'm not sure I did the right thing here either. Maybe I'd better go-."

Dory said frantically, "No, no! Please, "Sam". Stay with me here, okay? No one can come after you with pitchforks uh, unless you're here in New York. You're not, are you? "

Lee chuckled nervously, "Uh no, ma'am. Definitely not. "

As Dory was talking, her producer tapped on the glass and mouthed to her that "Angela" was the next caller!

Dory gave a thumbs-up and said, " Uh listeners, you're not going to believe this but I have "Angela" on the other line! We're making headway here and ratings history! "

At home, Francine was cheering! "Let him have it, Amanda! Whoo-hoo! "

At the Agency, Billy and Leatherneck were rapt with attention to see how this would play out for Lee! Billy hoped he wouldn't have another funeral to attend!

Amanda had gotten her kitchen phone and brought it out to her picnic table to be on the program. She never thought she'd be doing anything like this and hoped she wouldn't ever have to do it again but if this was the only way to get Lee to talk, then she had no choice!

Dory got on the line. "Angela"? Welcome to the show. So let's review for those who are just tuning in. "Sam" and "Angela" are having a problem in their current relationship. How did you two meet, "Angela"? "

Amanda shook her head thinking, "He couldn't think of another name to call me? Anyone who knows me at the Agency is gonna know who they mean here!"

Dory said, "Uh, "Angela"? You still with us? "

Amanda said quickly, "Oh, sorry. Yeah. Well, we met at a train station. He asked me to help with his location shoot. He's a director at our film company where we do documentaries. "

Dory nodded. "Uh-huh. So how did that make you feel when "Sam" made that certain comment to you that day of the argument? "

Amanda sighed saying simply, "Well, I've been around when he's lost his temper and he usually calms down later but that day I'd simply had enough and upset as I was, told him I couldn't stand the sight of him. It was a knee-jerk reaction to his mood that day. He was recovering from a head injury and like a fool I let him have it back ten-fold. Dory, the man simply doesn't know what a real relationship entails. He has to learn to talk to me when he's upset with me and not just lash out thinking that I'll just "get over it." I'm more than willing to meet him halfway on this, but it takes two to make a real relationship work and at this point, I don't really think he's able to. "

Dory was stunned seeing her switchboard light up and letting out a breath said, "Whew! Well thank you, "Angela." Let's take another break here and we'll hear "Sam's" response and maybe things will be better for them..."

As the program went to a break, Amanda hung up the phone. Getting up from the picnic table she brought the phone back into the house and slowly went out the front door realizing where Lee was calling from! The connection sounded very close to her so she decided to see if her hunch was right about where Lee was. As she headed down her block a bit, she saw his car parked in the usual spot and slowly smiled. Maybe he did want to work things out after all!

As she reached his car, she tapped on his window. Lee was startled for a moment but put down his window and said sheepishly, "Hi. Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here? "

Amanda chuckled softly, " No, I know. But let me in the car anyway because I wanna hear what you're gonna say to "Angela."

Lee groaned and opened the passenger side for her and Amanda got in giggling and pointed to the phone! "You're on, big guy. "

Lee sighed as Dory said, "Welcome back listeners. Unfortunately we lost "Angela", but we still have "Sam." How are you, "Sam" ? "

Lee said, "Well, I wanna thank you for trying to help me Dory and to tell you where I'm located right now. "

Dory said, "Oh? I'm sure our listeners are eager to know as well. Where are you right now? "

Lee took Amanda's hand and squeezed it gently as he said, " After being unceremoniously beaten in the head by "Angela" and many of our well-meaning friends lately with pure common sense I decided to park in her neighborhood a few feet from her own driveway to let her know that I do indeed want to work things out and calling your program seemed to be the best way to do it. Thank you for your time. Goodnight."

Hanging up he looked at Amanda who had tears in her eyes. She said, "Boy, when you wanna impress a girl you sure go all the way, don't you? "

Lee shrugged. "How else was I gonna apologize publicly and tell you that I know I behaved abominably and I'd try to never do it again? "

Amanda leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Why do you think I was on that program? I had to reach you somehow..."

Still holding her hand, he turned it and kissed her palm again and again and then looking at her said, "I'd take you somewhere for coffee, but I know it's real late."

Amanda touched his cheek and said sighing, "Yeah. If you want, maybe we could do it tomorrow? "

Lee nodded. "Sure. "

Amanda then got out of the car and Lee joined her. He took her hand and said, " A gentleman should always walk a lady to her door. "

Amanda blushed. "Thank you, kind sir. "

When they got to her back door they slowly and passionately kissed, feeling things they hadn't felt in a long time since their previous relationships with others.

They reluctantly let go and Lee sighed. "Goodnight, "Angela."

Amanda said, "Goodnight, "Sam."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 22

As Lee got off the elevator at the Agency that Monday morning the following week, he was greeted with claps and cheers! He groaned realizing everyone either listened to the call-in show or at least heard about it from none other than Francine! " All right, all right! Can everyone knock it off now?! Trust me, It won't be happening again! "

Just then, Billy's voice boomed over the crowd! "People, Scarecrow's right! The show is over! Let's all get back to work before I start handing out pretty little pink slips, capice'?"

He looked at Lee and gestured to his office. Lee shook his head. This wasn't going to be his day!

As they sat down Billy smiled and said, "So, you've had a busy month haven't you? "

Lee sighed and said quietly, "I've had better, believe me..."

Billy nodded. "I know, son. What I was referring to though was you and Amanda. You are still talking, right? "

Lee shrugged. "Yeah. We uh, decided to go slow since we'd been through our share of grief with Emily and the Colonel and my bone-headed attitude lately. "

Billy said, "I thought she might have come in with you-. "

Lee shook his head. "No. We're not joined at the hip, contrary to what you and everyone else around here thinks! By the way, did you hear the program first or Francine? "

Billy chuckled, "N-No. Actually, It was Leatherneck. He brought up his transister saying, "You ain't gonna believe this!" and proceded to play the program. I just have to ask you. What ever made you decide to call that show when you could've just talked to me or-..."

Lee groaned and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Amanda already asked me why we couldn't have talked it out ourselves and also why I couldn't have named her something else besides "Angela." Too obvious, she told me..."

Billy's phone rang and he answered. "Melrose. " It was Amanda. "Oh yes, we were just wondering-? I see. No, just come when you can. Goodbye, dear. "

Hanging up he said to Lee, "Amanda's running late and was at her boy's school. She'll be here sometime soon though. Why don't you see to the work that's piled up on your desk, hmm? "

Lee got up and nodded going to the door saying cheerlessly, "Gee thanks, boss."

Meanwhile, Amanda was getting into her car when Jamie ran out to her! She got out again concerned saying, "Jamie! You should be in class! What's the matter, honey? "

Jamie looked frustratedly at her and said, "Kids in my class were talking about some radio show from last night and they said the woman on there sounded like you! Why were you on the radio? "

Amanda put her hands on her son's shoulders and said, " Honey, the question I want you to ask them is why were they listening to that kind of program at that hour and where their parents were? I don't allow you to be up at that hour and the second question would of course be why they can't mind their business? "

Jamie nodded and Amanda hugged him and said, "Just ask the first question, okay? I will talk to you and Phillip later about this, all right? "

Jamie said, "This is about the guy from work, right? "

Amanda put him off by pointing to the school and saying, "March, young man! And have a good day! I love you! "

Jamie ran off yelling, "I love you too, Mom! "

Amanda got into her car and starting it , shook her head. "What is it with kids today? "she wondered as she pulled out of the school parking lot and headed for the Virginia Parkway to go to work.

As she was at last getting to the Agency, she made a last minute decision to go to Rock Creek Park.

At a traffic light nearby, Francine happened to see Amanda and wondered why she went there. The light turned green however and Francine was honked at from behind and she growled, "Okay! Sheesh!"

She made her way into the Agency parking lot and parked getting out with her purse and a file box and heading into the building.

Greeting Mrs. Marston, she gave her password and getting her pass got into the elevator and headed down to the Agency where she got out and proceded to put the box on her desk. Seeing a few men walk by she groaned, "Hey, guys! Thanks for the help. Appreciate it!"

Going into Billy's office with the top folder from the box she said, "Morning, Billy. Here's the info you wanted from the Appropriations Committee. Nothing shady with the wire taps from that Senate hearing, but they'll contact you later if anything else should come up. "

Coming out of the office, she spotted Lee at the coffee machine as he was getting a refill. Grinning she walked up beside him and nudged him gently and teased, "Hi, "Sam."

Lee sighed shaking his head as he replied, " Rona. "

Francine giggled and said, "Oh, c'mon! You have to admit, it is a little funny! Here you are, a suave sophisticated ladies man going on that show? Wonders will never cease with you, will they? Besides, Someone beat me to this newsbreak last night-."

Lee nodded. "I know. Leatherneck got to Billy! Can we drop this already?! By the way, did you see Amanda at all yet? She shoulda been here by now..."

Francine poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "Yeah. I saw her pull into Rock Creek Park. I was in the middle of traffic so I couldn't follow her. Wonder why she's playing hooky today? "

Lee sighed putting down his coffee cup on his desk and shook his head going towards the elevator, "Tell Billy I'll be back..."

As Lee was in the elevator and it closed Billy came out of his office and said to Francine, "Where the hell is Scarecrow going ? He just got here a little while ago! "

Francine sighed, "I guess work will have to take a back seat until the saga of " Scarecrow and Mrs. King." reaches a conclusion by which they either quit, get married or move far far away to Never-Never Land where they never grow up and make their own rules about how they want to live their lives ignoring all their friends and family. Tsk-tsk-tsk..."

Billy sighed angrily going back to his office and said, "When they return tell them to report to my office immediately! And find me some aspirin and antacids! Pronto!"

As he slammed his office door, Francine jumped and swallowed hard murmuring, "I sure don't want to be those two when they get back here and have to be in there! Whew..." Getting on her desk phone, she dialed the infirmary. "Yeah, this is Desmond. Can you send up some supplies for Billy? It's gonna be another one of those days! "

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 23

Lee pulled into Rock Creek Park and got out noticing that Amanda was on the small bridge where they sometimes met to discuss a case.

He went over to her slowly and said, "What's up? I thought you'd be at work a while ago."

Amanda stared out out the creek and shrugged, "I thought so too, but I got...distracted. "

Lee teased, "Well, I wasn't with you at the school, so you couldn't have been that distracted. "

Amanda sighed shaking her head. "Lee, please stop with the jokes. I'm really not in the mood. "

Lee said shrugging, "Okay. What's wrong? "

Amanda said, "Would you consider coming to the house for dinner tonight? I know we hadn't discussed you meeting my family yet, but it's important now. "

Lee said, "Before I say yes or no, what happened at the school? "

Amanda said, "Phillip is almost 12, and Jamie is almost 9. Jamie told me before I left the school that kids from his class were asking if I was on the radio last night! Lee, what in the sam hill were kids that age doing up at that hour listening to that program?! What has happened to parental structure? I don't let the kids stay up that late and yet these kids are wondering what's going on! "

Lee took her hands and squeezed them. "Hey, hey, calm down okay? They're not your problem. You are a great mom and your kids listen to you. I wouldn't worry about the other kids-. "

Amanda interjected. "Lee, I try to be honest with my kids whenever I can. Now, if those kids are telling the boys things, then my mother is hearing the same in the neighborhood. I want to put things to rest here before it gets out of hand! Can you please try to understand that? "

Lee sighed and said, "What time do you want me there? "

Amanda went into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Seven okay with you? I figure you want to go home and change and be comfortable. "

Lee returned her kiss by brushing her lips gently and said softly. "You know when we talk to your mom she's not gonna like what I said that day? "

Amanda took his hand and led him back to their cars and nodded saying, "Probably not but when she realizes I've forgiven you she'll understand. "

Lee's car phone rang and he answered, " Hello? "

It was Francine. "Just wanted to warn you. Billy's on the warpath with you two. You'd better get back here toot sweet! "

Lee chuckled, "O-Okay, Francine! We're coming. Bye."

He hung up and Amanda said sighing, "That didn't sound good. How much trouble are we in? "

Lee waved it away. "Ahh, his bark is worse than his bite normally. You know that by now. Let's go. "

By the time they finished getting chewed out by Billy they were drained! Leaving his office, Amanda called her mother to say she'd be late and not to hold dinner.

The rest of the day was spent going through files and wire taps. Lee was sent across town with Francine to the Capitol to meet with a judiciary about missing funds from the Treasury while Amanda finished up the filing.

It was well after 10 P.M. when they were finally able to leave. Lee groaned looking at his watch. " Gee, I'm sorry about tonight. I know how important it was to talk to your family. "

Amanda yawned and shrugged. "It's okay. There's always the weekend, you know? "

Just then they saw Billy coming out to the parking lot towards them. Lee said, "Oh boy, what'd we forget to do? "

Billy came up to them and said, "Look, I realize I was a bit harsh-. "

Lee snorted. " A bit ? Try-! "

Amanda touched his arm. "Lee, please...? "

Lee gently pushed her arm away and he sighed. "We get it okay? A time and place for everything. So for your info, Amanda and I will be with her family this weekend because kids at her boys school heard the program last night and she wants to talk to them and thought I should be there because I was on there as well and they're curious about me! Her kids, not their friends! "

He kissed Amanda's temple and said, "I've gotta go. Have a good sleep. " Getting in his car, he drove away quickly.

Billy said, "Things aren't any easier sometimes are they? "

Amanda shrugged. "No, but then outside forces have a lot to do with it here sir. Goodnight. "

She got in her car and drove away as well and Billy sighed as he went to his car and thought, "I wish they could understand that I am on their side but I'm also their boss. Slippery slope and all ! "

He drove away from the Agency thinking that maybe it was easier when they weren't together. He wasn't sure about anything any more.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 24

Amanda led her family into the living room for a talk that early Saturday morning. Dotty said, "I could tell you've had something on your mind, darling. What is it? "

Amanda looked at her boys and said, " Well, Jamie told me about some classmates that had mentioned hearing me on the radio the other night and asked me about it. Before I say anything about it Mother, what have you heard? "

Dotty shrugged, "I-I just thought that it was a radio interview the bridge club was talking about that you were doing for IFF. It wasn't, was it? "

Amanda shook her head as they all sat down and she said, "No. I have a friend at work- a gentleman friend- who had a head injury from a location shoot accident. Well, he and I had words when I was trying to help him at the hospital and he got impatient with me and said something that hurt my feelings. I immediately jumped at what he said and told him I couldn't stand the sight of him..."

Dotty shook her head. "Oh, boy! You-You left, I take it? "

Amanda nodded, "Yes. I needed time to cool off and I hoped he would at least apologize soon after, but he didn't. Turned out he didn't really know what to say and I didn't want to go near him. Anyway, I came out to the patio the other night to think and brought my radio out to listen to music and turned the station after a song and then heard his voice as he was using a fake name for this call-in show I heard. He mentioned our argument and called me by a fake name as well. I was on the program to try to fix it with him if I could."

Jamie said, "Mom, are you friends again? "

Amanda nodded, "Yes, we made up after the program-actually, I hung up the phone and he signed off after talking to the woman. I realized he sounded close so I went down the block a bit and there he was in his car-."

Phillip's eyes lit up! "Wow! He had a car phone? Cool! "

Dotty shook her head once more and chuckled. "Phillip, is that all you got from your mother's explanation? Dear, why are you mentioning this to us? "

Amanda said, "Because I invited him for lunch. He wanted to explain what he said and why he said it and to make sure you wouldn't hate him for it. "

Dotty nodded and said, "Uh, is it something that these two are too young to hear or say for that matter? "

Amanda shook her head quickly! "Oh no, Mother! Not at all! He was just frustrated and he's a terrible patient when he's sick, okay? I just wanted to fill you in a little bit before he gets here. "

She then pulled her sons to her and said, "You know how much I love you and try to protect you, right? "

Phillip nodded, "Sure, Mom. If you need us to do that for you today, we're here. Okay? "

Amanda ruffled his hair and sighed. "Thanks, sweetheart. But we've made up. Listen, don't let the other kids get to you about what they talk about, all right? If you're not sure about something, you talk to me or Grandma and we'll help you. Deal? "

Phillip and Jamie nodded. "Deal! "

Phillip then said, "He's coming over just for that? "

Amanda said, "No. I just wanted him to get to know you all and vice versa. So, any questions ? "

Dotty looked thoughtfully at her daughter and wondered if this was a new man in her life! " No, dear. Not now anyway..."

Amanda rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew exactly what her mother was thinking and knew the questions that she'd have for Lee! She'd better prepare Lee with a phone call. Looking at the boys once more she said, "How about you guys. Any other questions? "

They shook their heads and Jamie said, "Can we go ride our bikes for a while? "

Amanda nodded. "Sure. But be back in time for lunch, okay ? "

They nodded and ran out to the garage. Dotty said, "Coffee, dear? "

Amanda said, "Yeah sure, Mother. I'm gonna go shower and phone- I mean, change first. "

Dotty watched Amanda run up the stairs and thought to herself. "Who are you trying to fool here? I will definitely grill that young man when he arrives! "

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Unforeseen Path

Chapter 25

Lee rang Amanda's front doorbell at 12:30 and then adjusted his tie for the third time that day. "Why the hell am I so nervous? " he thought as he waited for someone to answer. Then he thought, "Well, you know her, but you don't know her family and if it wasn't for that program, none of this would be happening!"

He stood there shaking his head as he then thought, " C'mon! You knew in the back of your mind that someday this might have been possible- the two of you coming together? "

He then straightened up as he realized that one of her sons was standing there! He smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Lee Stetson. I work with your mom? "

The boy said sticking out his hand, "Hi. I'm Phillip King. C'mon in. Everyone's out back..."

Lee took the young boy's hand and shook it and proceded to follow him through the family room to the patio. "Uh, out back? "

Phillip looked at him as they came out through the kitchen door. "Yeah. Mom's barbequing. She makes the meanest burgers ever! You might wanna lose the tie though. You don't wanna get it messed up. "

He came out and Amanda greeted him warmly and took his tie off. "It's too nice for a barbeque. I'll just put it inside... go ahead and sit down. Do you want a beer? "

Lee was stammering suddenly. "Uh, n-no. J-Just iced t-tea, thanks. "

Amanda suddenly took him by the hand when her mother wasn't looking and led him inside and closed the door and kissed him saying, "You look very handsome and why are you so nervous? "

Lee licked his lips and cleared his throat saying, "Well because this is my very first meeting with them and also, why didn't you tell me about a barbeque? I would've worn something a little less conspicuous here? "

Amanda smiled slightly and said, "You'll do fine and just roll up your sleeves like this..." She went about the procedure and then when finished she pointed to her mouth and said, "A kiss for good luck always helps too, you know? "

They kissed and he pulled away sharply and Amanda gasped, "What is it now? "

Lee said, "We can't do that here and now! What's the matter with you ?! "

Amanda shook her head and groaning softly said, "Okay, okay! Geez! Let's go already."

They went out and sat down and Amanda said, "Mother, Jamie. This is Lee Stetson. I work with him at IFF. Lee, my mother, Dotty West and my son Jamie. "

Lee nodded, "Hi. Nice to meet you. It looks great out here but you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble..."

Dotty teased, "Well, I was prepared to get the silver and china out, but Amanda thought it would be easier to do burgers, You like burgers, I take it? "

Lee took a sip of iced tea and said, "Sure. It's fine, thank you. "

Soon, The burgers were off the grill and everyone dug in enjoying the feast. At a midway point, Dotty took a sip of her drink and swallowed saying, "Amanda tells us you wanted to talk to us, Mr. Stetson? "

Lee nodded as he took a bite of burger and chewed and then swallowed saying, "Uh, Lee please Mrs. West. Yes. Boys, what exactly did your friends at school say about that radio program? "

Jamie spoke up. "It was in my class, Mr. Stetson. They just said it sounded like Mom on the show and asked Phillip and me later about it whether we heard it or not. "

Lee nodded and looked at Amanda who said, " Okay, guys. Here it is. It was both of us on there and Mr. Stetson wants to explain why. "

Taking a sip of his drink and swallowing Lee said, " All right. First off, everyone can call me Lee here okay? Second, there are times when people who work together have issues and need to talk about them. Although I did it in a way I never thought I would. "

Dotty said, "You're not one for sharing your feelings? Well, as I've told Amanda it's often very painful to admit your true feelings and-."

Amanda gave her a look and Dotty said clearing her throat, "Ah please continue, Lee. "

Lee wiped his mouth finishing his burger and said, " I was in the hospital because I got hurt on the job and your mom here fellas, came to see me and I wasn't that pleasant to her. She was worried about me and I was rude to her when all she was doing was trying to help. "

Dotty said, "Amanda told us you said something to upset her and that you'd stopped talking to one another for a while. Now, was it something that my grandchildren shouldn't hear? Cursing, perhaps? "

Lee shook his head vehemently! "N-No, no! Not at all, believe me. she just happens to have a certain habit that I'm not used to yet-."

Amanda took a sip of her drink and swallowed and chuckled, ""Habit." Right..."

Dotty looked at their expressions and said realizing what it was, "Ohh, you mean her "gift for gab."? Her grandmother had that. Drove us crazy-."

Amanda chimed in, "Mother! Anyway, Lee was rather surly that day being hurt and all but I was just concerned that he'd try to leave the hospital before they allowed it. He doesn't like hospitals or people telling him what to do. So when I tried to voice my concerns he said-. "

Lee swallowed hard. " I just asked her to get my bag out of the closet and when it looked like she was trying to argue about it, I lost my patience with her and asked her to please, uh, shut up and do what I asked..."

Everyone was quiet as Lee waited for the proverbial bomb to drop!

Then Dotty absorbing all that said quietly, "I see. Well young man, I don't know what environment you were raised in but here in this house no one tells anyone here to shut up! We say please be quiet or we wait for the person to calm themselves down so that we can talk about it rationally later. My grandsons are still in the learning stages of how to be civil. Isn't that right, fellas? "

Phillip and Jamie sheepishly nodded and Phillip said, "We say sorry a lot! "

Lee nodded and said, "Well, that was the general point of my being here today. To tell you about the situation and to assure you that I have apologized to your mom and to tell you that it won't happen again. I also want to apologize to you all for that behavior. I was rude but I'm working on improving my bad habits. "

Amanda nodded adding, "And while he's doing that, we're working on getting to know one another better so that there won't be any more misunderstandings. You wouldn't mind if Lee came around from time to time, right ? "

Dotty looked at Lee and said, "Well actually, the boys could use a good strong male influence around here, dear. I say, why not? "

Amanda shook her head. She expected no less from her mother and then looked at her boys. " Would you guys be okay about Lee being here? "

Phillip looked Lee up and down and said, "You like camping and sports ? I mean Mom and Grandma are great with some stuff but we'd like to go see movies where they're not grossed out and sometimes go shopping for stuff that we like instead of clothes-. "

Amanda said sternly, "Phillip Thomas King! That was very rude! You don't ask someone you've just met to do things like that! How could you?! "

Jamie said meekly, "Well, he's right Mom. Anyway, about the clothes ? Phillip just meant that...well, we kinda don't want you guys with us when we try on clothes any more. It's weird in the dressing room, you know? I mean, there's stuff and it's humiliating. "

Seeing her youngest son's face turn red Amanda chuckled softly, "Oh, sweetheart! I know all about your "stuff". I was there when I gave birth to both to you and I've seen it all! There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Really! "

Lee got up wanting to change the subject and said, "Can I help you clear, Mrs. West? "

Dotty smiled noting the red on Lee's face as well and nodded saying, " It's Dotty and of course. We're all going to clean up here. C'mon, fellas! "

With five people the cleanup took hardly any time at all and the boys said goodbye to Lee and took off for the park.

Amanda walked Lee out to the car and said, "I'm really sorry about Phillip. I didn't know the conversation would take that turn-. "

Lee squeezed her hands saying, 'Hey. It's fine, really. So, what are your plans tonight? "

Amanda shrugged. "I dunno. What did you have in mind? "

Lee sighed. "Well, I thought you and I could have dinner alone at my place. You know, work on improving our relationship? "

Amanda smiled going into his arms and said, "I see. So, any particular attire required? "

Lee huskily said as he kissed her, "It's optional..."

Amanda blushed furiously! "I-I see! With or without, huh? Okay, well, maybe Dory would have some insights on what I should do, hmm? "

Lee growled low and said, "I-I was kidding here, okay? Besides, I would now like your solemn promise that we don't bring up Dory or that program ever again! Please? "

Amanda kissed him lightly and said, "All right. Boy, you're sure easy to tease! Now you'd better go before the neighbors get more of a show than they've gotten already..."

Lee looked around and noticed the people deliberately taking their time working on their lawns!

Getting into his car he shook his head. He wondered what made him think he could handle the surburbs of all places at this point in his life?

But the answer was right at the car door. The woman standing there holding his hand. Reassuring him that he'd conquered all his fears and that the future was indeed bright and whatever happened from here on out that they'd face it together.

Lee started the car and Amanda bent down to kiss him goodbye and he said, "See ya later. "

As he pulled out of the driveway and left Amanda waved and sighed happily saying, "Oh, you'd better believe it pal. You'd better believe it! "

The End


End file.
